How I Became Ayame
by Esmara
Summary: Iris is a girl with no plans, no ambitions, and at the moment, no future. That is, until she gets sucked into Ancient Japan, and ends up knee-deep in trouble involving a "nine-headed monster", four lost treasures, an ethereal wolf and a mysterious, irritatingly intriguing man who calls himself Waka. All when she was just taking a walk... Waka/OC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! This is an idea I came up with earlier today, and I wanted to see what you folks on the internet thought of it. Please leave me a review saying whether or not this is an intereting idea, and I will decide if I should follow up on it from that. Thankies!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Calling on Iris

"_What do you mean, she's dead?" The nobleman demanded, and the messenger took a step backwards._

_"Just that, my lord… she was found dead in her sleep just this morning, a cup of spilled tea lying on the floor… the wedding will have to be cancelled."_

_"That treacherous woman! Poisoning herself on our wedding day… My family ends with me if I do not have a bride…" the nobleman muttered, dismissing the messenger. "I must have her. I will show her that even death I no escape..." He snapped his fingers, and a servant ran in._

_"Yes, my lord!"_

_"Fetch me the sorcerers who came peddling their service yesterday. I need them."_

_"Yes, my lord!" The servant ran off, and the nobleman sat down to wait._

_An hour later found them in front of the nobleman, mumbling excitedly and exchanging glances. The nobleman raised an eyebrow._

_"I'm not paying you to waste my time."_

_"Oh, yes, sir!" The first one said, unveiling a large, glass sphere. "We can use our magic to find whatever you need, wherever it is, whenever it is!"_

_"Whenever, hm? Perfect. My bride has recently passed away, and I need to retrieve her." The other magician paled._

_"We… we cannot summon the dead from beyond, your highness," he stumbled over his words, "B-but… we can find her i-in the future."_

_"The future? You mean in another life?" The nobleman asked, crossing his arms._

_"Yes!" The first one quickly cut in, "In another life! We can call her here from the future, as soon as we find her reborn as a human girl again! What is her name?" He waved a hand over the crystal ball, which began to fill with purple smoke._

_"Ayame," the nobleman said. "My bride's name is Ayame."_

* * *

"Iris. Wake up, Iris, the meeting ended an hour ago."

Iris snapped her eyes open, and pushed the curtain of silky black hair out of her face as the president of the poetry club gently shook her shoulder. The small bunch of strands she had dyed blue fell back to frame the side of her face as she stood, closing her notebook and putting it into her bag. She lifted her bag from the bench and, with a final nod to the club president, she walked out of the building.

_It's a beautiful afternoon, _Iris thought as she walked down the street towards her apartment. _Maybe I should walk to the park in a few minutes. _The streets of San Francisco buzzed with the activity of people who were rushing to get somewhere in their lives as the half-Japanese girl walked, calmly and at an easy pace.

_I walk the streets here_

_In San Francisco, my home_

_Everyone runs – Oh, I should write that one down. _Iris quickly pulled her notebook out, holding it with her left hand and opening it while reaching for the pen tucked behind her hear with her right hand and jotting it down as she walked.

"Kid, look out!"

Iris stumbled backwards just in time to stop from entering the path of the Chevy that had run a red light. She instinctively reached for the katana she kept strapped to her back – an old joke she'd followed up on after claiming he could do martial arts to her classmates a few years before – but relaxed as she realized she wasn't being attacked.

"Crazy girl," the voice said as the man who had warned her walked off, "Get your head out of the clouds!"

Iris shook her head, and put her notebook away again, walking across the street and continuing in the direction she'd been going.

_That was close. If I hadn't looked up, I'd have been a goner… _

A fog was starting to settle on the city. _That's odd, _Iris thought, _it was sunny a moment ago. _As she kept walking, the fog grew thicker, and she found it harder to see. The buildings and cars seemed to vanish, and she felt grass tickle the bare skin of her feet around her flip-flops. A few minutes passed by the time the fog started to clear, and Ayame suddenly found it hard to breathe.

* * *

"_Um, my lord…" The first magician began, "we have a problem."_

_"What is it?" The nobleman demanded._

_"Something went wrong in the spell," the second magician continued. "We found her, and brought hr to Nippon… but she's not here. We lost her."_

_"So where is she?"_

_"We don't know. For all we can tell, she's somewhere on the other side of Nippon, where that dark storm is. It sucked her in."_

* * *

As the fog cleared, Iris found herself climbing up a hill – no, RUNNING up a hill. Dark storm clouds swirled around, and she choked on the poisonious air as she stumbled up. She was too scared to question where she wa and too sick with the noxious fumes crawling into her lungs to think clearly. She forced herself to focus on walking, to get away from the air - the toxic, evil air.

_Must… keep… going… _She thought to herself, as something in her mind _screamed _to her that sanctuary lay between the poles of the gate she could barely make out beyond the trees on one side and stone on the other. With the last bit of breath she had, Iris sprinted the last few steps, and fell beyond the gate and into clean air before opening her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_I sincerely apologize ahead of time for the sheer level of exposition, but I wanted to stay as loyal to the game as possible, so I copied that word for word until I got fed up. Sakuya and her monologing belongs to Capcom and everyone else who made the game - only Iris is mine._

* * *

Chapter 2: Of Spirits, Wolves, and Sparkly Magic

Iris stared for a moment before willing herself to get onto her hands and knees, unable to quite comprehend what she was seeing – or, rather, believe that it could possibly be real.

The woman who stood before the stone figure of a wolf was the most beautiful creature Iris had ever seen, with flawless skin and ebony hair that flowed around her, untouched by the whirling storm that continued to swirl around the area. She was the source of the breathable air – she radiated life.

"How troublesome!" The woman said, and Iris realized as her head cleared that it was the wolf statue being addressed. "This is just like the ancient prophecy of doom. What has transpired to bring about such calamity?"

Iris said nothing as she slowly stood up, unable to do anything but stare at the strange scene before her.

""We must act quickly!" The woman continued, "There is no time to lose! My powers have diminished over the years I've spent protecting this area… I don't have much time left in this world." She turned her back to the statue, and began to wave her hand in a circle. A stone shield of sorts appeared in her hands. "Amaterasu, now is the time. We have never needed your power more."

Iris took a step backwards as the woman turned to the wolf. "Shine your divine light upon this broken and polluted world. Let your heavenly rays become our hope as you guide us all!"

She tossed the shield in the air, and it _flew. _It flew, and left a trail of energy, circling in the air and soaring right past Iris, who fell backwards from the unexpected gust. She quickly recovered, and saw it hit the wolf's back and snap in place.

When Iris was old and senile and forgot her own name on a regular basis, she would remember what happened with an unfading clarity. The shield burned, and the flames became white and enveloped the wolf's body. The glow was blinding and fast, and gone as soon as it had arrived. Iris had closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she caught her breath.

The wolf was _incredible – _the woman before it paled in comparison. With white fur that seemed more like fire than snow and a matching burning in its eyes, and elegant red markings on its sleek form, the creature was godlike – no, it wasn't _like _a god, it _was _a god. The shield floated above its back and spewed small flames as it took its first breaths and crouched to the ground, ready for battle. The wolf howled its first breaths, and the shield radiated more light that forced Iris to shut her eyes.

She looked again as the wolf shook off the remaining magic, looking at the woman. "Ah!" The woman cried, "Such divine white light! Such grace and beauty! The only one capable of such a wondrous spectacle is none other than our mother and the origin of all that is, Amaterasu!" She clasped her hands together, and Iris found herself wondering how much this strange, ethereal woman was going to talk. "How delightful to see that the savior whose brave sacrifice sealed away the evil demon so many years ago has not changed one bit. Seeing you emerge after so many years spent as a statue brings happiness to my heart!"

The woman sniffed, and Iris glanced at the storm, wondering how long the woman thought she could monologue before it killed all three – two, considering the wolf seemed to be a deity. The wolf howled in protest, and flopped onto the ground.

"… Amaterasu… Gaze above you and take in the condition of the sky."

_Yes! The storm! _Iris dodged a rock flung at her by a stray gust. _Thank you for noticing! And people complain that I'm spacey!_

"Since your untimely departure from our midst, the world has succumbed to devious and vicious beasts. They have ravaged our fine and bountiful country of Nippon..."

_Wait, Nippon? Isn't that Japan? How did I get here? _Iris ducked again. _I have to get out of here… but I can't breathe in that storm…_

"… But never have the circumstances been worse than they are at this very moment. Please use your powers to banish the darkness and punish those who would do us harm. Hm?"

Iris had to take a few steps forward to see what had distracted the woman – was her chest moving weirdly?

"Eh? What is this? Has something stolen its way into my robe?"

_Oh, gross, she's got a bug in her shirt… _Iris frowned in mild disgust. The woman giggled as the bug crawled around, when, to Iris's disbelief and mild horror, _it jumped out of her bust. _

"Phew! What on earth…? You again?" Iris looked down at the small, glowing creature that rested on the ground. It took Iris a moment to realize that the "bug" shell was a hat – _that was a tiny person. _She had to slap a hand over her mouth as it began jumping up and down.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Are you nuts?" It yelled in a voice that was far too big for anything that size. "Boy, for a little thing, you sure make a big fuss!" The wolf sprung up and went into an aggressive stance, growling at… him. "I was just trying to make the conversation a bit more interesting, that's all."

"Were you napping in my clothes again, bug?"

"Bug?" The, er, fairy demanded, "I told you a thousand times not to call me that! I'm a wandering artist. The name's Issun! I'll show you just how great I am and it won't be long till you're bowing before my great brush!" The bug then proceeded to fling a scroll at the wolf's face.

…_I'm gonna be here a while, aren't I? _Iris thought as Issun kept talking. _…Yep._

Iris stood there, unsure of what to do about the three of them or call attention to herself as Issun gloated about his work while bouncing on Amaterasu's nose…

And then the wolf ate him.

Iris wanted to applaud until the wolf spit him back out. He quickly got up and yelling unimpressive threats at the wolf, and Iris saw the glint of an _incredibly _small sword. Iris was about to try and find another place with clean air when the roar shot through the sky, shaking the ground and forcing her to cover her ears.

"What the – what was that growling sound? And why is it so dark, anyway?" Issun demanded when the growling stopped, and Sakuya began to glow with white light.

"Oh great god Amaterasu… I've used all the power I have to protect Kamiki Village." The light circled around her as she continued. "The village lives on. Their spirits lie encased in my fruit."

Wait, _what?_

"Cut it free, and the village will be reborn!" A burst of light flew from Sakuya to the large tree that towered above them – Iris hadn't even noticed it until now – and on one of the branches appeared a very large peach.

_So she's a tree spirit… that explains the petals that were flying around her, _Iris thought to herself as Issun started talking. Iris looked at the fruit which seemed to quiver with energy. _I wonder…_

Iris glanced down just in time to see Amaterasu and Issun run into a glowing door in the base of the tree. She quickly dashed after them as the door began to close.

"Hey, wait for me! I sat through all of that too!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Within the Tree, or Making Friends with the Goddess of the Sun

"Whoa…" Iris stopped to gaze at the clear night sky as her eyes adjusted to the world around her. Stars twinkled above her head, and a soft breeze seemed to hang in the air. Even the grass and trees seemed more alive here, and Iris felt an almost overpowering urge to just fall into the perfect green and roll around like a small child. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the sight of Amaterasu and Issun up ahead, running across a bridge and leaving a trail of small flowers where Amaterasu's paws hit the ground.

Iris followed quietly, maintaining a distance of a few feet behind the large wolf as she (Iris was guessing from Sakuya calling her the "mother" of them all that Amaterasu was female) walked through the cool grass. It wasn't easy to avoid being noticed, and Iris found herself freezing in place every time the wolf would stick her nose in the air and take a curious whiff. _What will they do if they notice me? Will Amaterasu attack me? How do I get home? Oh, the sky sure is pretty… focus!_

Iris wasn't sure how she managed to climb up that cliff without calling attention to herself, or remain quiet when Amaterasu used her tail to paint a constellation in the sky and summon a white dragon, which said something about Rejuvenation – Iris couldn't hear from where she hid, crouched behind the large stone at the bottom of a hill. She held her breath as she watched Amaterasu run back down the hill after the dragon vanished, and used her tail to restore what looked like a river made of stars. Iris waited until Amaterasu had crossed the river and reached the glowing gate before she tried to slip in, without calling any attention to herself…

SPLASH!

Iris cringed as starlight-water splashed around her, only sighing with relief when he realized that the wolf was already gone. She swam across the river with some difficulty – the "water" was thick and kept trying to pull her bag down – and shook some remaining sparkles off of her jeans and blouse after she climbed out. After taking another moment to check if she'd lost anything in her back (She didn't), Iris ran to the gate up ahead and walked through, allowing herself to be swallowed by the light.

The forest on the other side of the gate looked like something out of a storybook, with trees that climbed to the sky and reached for the stars with their branches, which were clad in perfect leaves. The river looked cleaner than any water Iris had ever seen, and even the rocks were flawless. It was incredible…

_Focus, Iris, focus! _Iris walked down the path and across a couple of bridges until she reached a hill, which Amaterasu had already scaled. She walked up after the wolf, making sure to remain quiet as she went.

_What's that noise? _Iris thought as she heard something up ahead. _Sounds like… no, wait! _Iris dashed as the gate ahead of her sealed the entrance to the cave at the top of the hill, but it was already shut by the time she got to it. _Darn it!_

Issun was talking again, and Iris watched through the bars as Amaterasu painted a large sword into the hands of a statue. There was a bright flash as something above them shone down, and a mouse with a sword was suddenly in front of them. _This day just keeps getting weirder!_

Iris quickly ran behind a tree as Amaterasu turned from the statue to face the bars of the gate, and she had to clamp her hand over her mouth as they were suddenly sliced in half. The wolf walked out, and Iris froze until she had passed the tree.

_That was close-_

"Eek!" Iris yelped in shock as Amaterasu suddenly pounced her, pinning the girl to the ground. She covered her face with her arms, bracing herself for razor-fanged death…

Iris opened one eye when she realized that Amaterasu wasn't attacking her, and laughed as the wolf niffed her arms and face before licking her, tail wagging back and forth. Amaterasu backed off of Iris, allowing her to sit up as Issun began bouncing up and down.

"Hey, who're you? You're dressed pretty weird…" Issun asked as the wolf continued wagging her tail. "Nice catch, Ammy, I didn't even notice her."

"I… I'm Iris." Iris slowly stood up. "I saw Sakuya – that's her name, right?" The wolf nodded. "Sakuya brought Amaterasu back from being a statue, and I followed you in here and… I have no idea where I am." It was an awkward explanation, but what else could she say? That a magic mist brought her to Nippon?

"Hm… sounds fishy if you ask me. Why were you following us?" Issun asked, and Amaterasu tilted her head to one side in agreement.

"Well, for one thing, I was trying to get out of the storm… and you don't exactly see a white wolf burst into flames every day, do you?" Iris responded after a moment, and Amaterasu wagged her tail.

"If you say so… what do you think, Ammy? Can we trust her?" Issun asked, and the wolf let out a sharp, short bark. "That's a yes, for now. I don't think humans are supposed to be here, though…" Issun stopped jumping for a moment. "…How about you come back to the village with us, and we'll help you figure out what to do from there?"

"Sure!" Iris quickly responded with a nod, and the wolf barked again before taking off. "Hey, wait for me!" Iris called as she ran after Ammy, who had gotten halfway down the hill already.

"So, where are you from, Iris?" Issun asked as she caught up with them at the bottom of the hill.

"Not here… what country are we in?"

"Nippon! Where else would you be?" Issun responded.

"…San Francisco."

"Where?"

"Yep, I'm a long way from home," Iris muttered as they kept walking. "I've never even heard of Nippon… unless, of course, this could be Japan…"

"Japan? Never heard of it," Issun responded. "So if you don't know where we are, do you at least know how you got here?" They reached a bridge, and Iris frowned as they crossed it.

"There was a mist… I was taking a walk when it appeared, and it got so thick that I couldn't see anything, and when it cleared, I was in the middle of that storm out there." She stumbled over a rock as they continued towards the gate. "I don't even remember anything weird happening… I just walked."

"Hm… I have heard of people being summoned like that. I guess somebody tried to call you here from… San Francisco." Issun said as they reached the gate. Ammy walked through, and Iris followed a moment later.

"But why?" Iris asked after stepping through to the other side of the gate, shaking light off of herself. "Why me? I'm just 24-year-old poet without a day job – why would anybody want me?"

"Well, Ammy was brought here because she's the reincarnation of a legendary wolf that killed Orochi… maybe you're the reborn hero of some ancient legend?" Iris shook her head.

"I don't think so. The most legendary thing I've ever accomplished is winning a poetry contest in the sixth grade."

"What?"

"Never mind." Iris waded into the starlight river behind Ammy, who doggy-paddled. She caught up when the wolf stopped to shake herself off, and the two continued in silence as they reached the entrance of the ethereal cave, and stepped outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Miracles and Something Odd

The storm was still raging around them as Ammy, Issun and Iris stepped out of the cave within the tree. Iris looked as Ammy turned to the fruit. She lifted her tail up, and drew a straight line, cutting the fruit from the branch. The stem broke, and the fruit fell to the ground –

Iris felt a rush of warmth as the energy from the fruit burst outward, leaving a trail of blossoms in its wake as it spread down and around the path Iris had walked up before. Color spread across the stone and trees, forcing the storm away as the world around them became young and beautiful.

"Wow…" Iris whispered, one hand reaching for her bag. She had to write this down – poetry! This had to be a poem! – but Ammy barked, and she snapped out of the small trance she'd been in. "Right, we should go… um… where you're going," Iris said, and followed Ammy past the gate.

Something was wrong. Everything seemed dark, even though she could see perfectly. As they descended from the path, Iris realized that everything was still besides herself and Ammy – and Issun, who continued to jump up and down.

"Hm?" Issun bounded over to a statue of a man playing some sort of instrument. "I don't remember there being a statue here…" As Iris and Ammy approached it, Iris saw how detailed it was – creases in cloth, blemishes in the skin… eerie. Ammy sniffed it, and howled before continuing down the path.

"Is it always this quiet?" Iris asked as they walked. "I haven't heard anyone down there…"

"No, usually I can hear all sorts of things going on… hey, there's a statue here too." They stopped in a field, and Iris realized that this one was a woman. "It's like the villagers have turned to stone or something…"

Another roar cut through the air and shook Iris to the bone as she grabbed on to Ammy, shaking. "What was that?"

"Not again?" Issun sprung up in alarm. "That's not one of those smaller monsters that're lurking about. A roar like that's gotta belong to something much bigger."

"Monsters?" Iris asked, voice laced with panic.

"I'll tell ya later. Let's hurry up and find somebody with a pulse around here!" Iris nodded, and they kept walking.

"Oh my…" Iris murmured upon seeing the third statue – a child.

"No good. This one's not movin'. Everyone here was perfectly fine just a few hours ago!" Issun commented, and Ammy howled.

"Wait… why am I not a statue?" Iris asked, looking at Ammy.

"I guess… because you weren't in that fruit? I don't know. But I do know there's definitely something strange goin' on around here."

"That's the understatement of the year."

"The village is back," he continued, ignoring Iris, "but what's up with this dark sky?" Iris looked up, and realized that there was nothing – no stars, no moon, no sun, _nothing _– in the sky above. "Maybe it's dark outside the village, too? Let's find some high ground so we can take a look!"

Iris continued to stare at the sky, vaguely aware that Amaterasu was barking. The sky was so… foreboding…

"Are you comin' or not, Iris?" Issun called, and Iris looked over her shoulder – they had already reached the base of the hill.

"Coming!" Iri quickly ran over to where they were waiting, only for Amaterasu to decide on getting a head start up the hill, leaving Iris to scramble up after her. "H-hey, slow down! I can't- hey!"

Iris reached the top of the hill's path a few minuts later, panting a bit and resting her hands on her knees as Ammy sat a few feet ahead, looking at her and wagging that fluffy tail back and forth.

"hah… hah… whoof!" Iris panted before standing up. "Give me some warning before you take off like that!" She looked up, and saw that Ammy had disappeared up another path, which went further up the mountain in the opposite direction of Sakuya's tree. "Oh, come on!" She sighed, before sprinting after the wolf up to the top of the mountain.

"Pick up the pace, girly!" Issun called as Iris stumbled up the last few feet. "Have you never run before, or what?"

"Not without warming up first," was what Iris tried to say, but all that came out was a few gasps for air. Ammy nudged her, and Iris nodded. "G-give me a sec," she said, before standing up and following the wolf to a bridge that led to a wooden balcony. "What is this?" She asked as they walked across.

"It's the sun deck, but there doesn't seem to be a sun right now," Issun answered. Iris looked up at the endless blackness. "I don't think even Ammy before has enough skill to paint a sun-"

Iris didn't have time to look away before Amaterasu had drawn a circle in the air with her tail, and the sun suddenly materialized in front of her with a burst of light. She squeezed her eyes shut as the rays started to blind her, before turning to the ground and rubbing her eyes with her knuckles.

"Wow, and ow, my eyes," she muttered as Issun began talking about how cool that was.

"-Amaterasu IS the name of the sun god, so it makes sense you'd have that power from the start!" He finished. "Right, Iris?"

"Right… ow…" Iris said as she looked at them, still blinking. "Note to self: Do NOT stare directly at the sun."

"Hm? Who are you!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, you know what? I give up on the word-for-word dialogue. From now on, unless it's an important introduction or a major cutscene, I am writing this diaogue myself, because I am getting tired of watching walkthroughs already. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Chapter 5: In Which Iris Gets a New Dress and a Mission

Iris had never seen an old man balance an orange and make it bounce on his head before, but after everything else that had happened today, nothing was really that surprising anymore.

"A girl in strange clothing and a white wolf?" The old man shook his head. "You look just like Shiranui, but it couldn't be… nah… that story is 100 years old. No, you couldn't possibly be the legendary Shiranui… you're just a regular wolf."

_Just a regular- what, can't he see the red paint? _Iris thought, but said nothing. She didn't want to appear crazy to the first actual human she'd met in at least three hours. "Uh… sure…" _And who's Shiranui?_

The man strode over to the center of the sun deck. "I've never seen either of you in Kamiki Village before… are you travelers?" He looked at Iris.

"Uh… I suppose that's one word for it," she said with a shrug, holding up her hands in uncertainty with her palms facing the sky, "although "lost" would probably be a better one for me. My name's Iris."

"Ah. Well, welcome to Kamiki Village then, Iris. I am the elder, Mr. Orange."

Iris was about to thank him when Amaterasu suddenly crouched into battle stance, growling. "Ammy? What are you doing?" The sky behind the peak of the mountain darkened, and three filthy-looking green creatures with paper masks jumped onto the mountain. Iris took a step back, reaching for her blade. "Wha-what are those things?"

"Hm?" Mr. Orange said to no one in particular as the wind picked up around them. "What's this sudden chill down my spine? And what do you think you're doing?" He looked at Iris, who was shaking as she held out her blade.

"Can't you see them? Issun, you can see them, can't you?" Iris asked as the creatures jumped down.

"You betcha!" Issun responded as Ammy bared her teeth at the creatures, which seemed to be slowly evaluating them, estimating their odds. "Here they come, furball and girly! Those are the monsters that've been plaguing these lands. They sneak into villages and cause all sorts of trouble!"

"They sneak into- oh, great, I'm gonna sleep well tonight!" Iris shot back. "Here they come!"

The three creatures lunged, and Amaterasu leaped, grabbing Mr. Orange's shirt and flinging at them, sending them flying. As they struggled to get up, Ammy flung Mr. Orange out of the way before they charged again. One of the three turned to Iris and tried to pounce her, but Iris quickly sidestepped, bringing her sword down on the thing's shoulder and making it drop the bamboo rod in its hand. While Ammy used her tail to paint-cut the other two into oblivion, Iris quickly ran the third creature through in the stomach. The creature stared at her for a moment as she pulled the blade out, before making one last attempt to attack her. Iris swung her blade again, slicing the creature in half as Amaterasu finished the other two off with a swing of the shield on her back, then slicing them in half.

Clink!

"Hey, what are these?" Iris asked, picking up the strange blue fang that had fallen from the monster she'd sliced in half. Amaterasu sniffed the other two, before cautiously picking them up with her teeth and handing them to Iris.

"Demon Fangs." Issun said. "They're made when a monster is killed off in a certain way – for these guys and other imps, it's being cut in half. Who taught you to use a blade?"

"I took lessons at a training school. What I'm wondering is why I can see Amaterasu's real form – and those things," she held up one of the fangs to the sunlight, "and Mr. Orange can't. Ooh, this thing sure is pretty…"

The dried lake near the sun deck suddenly burst into bloom as Iris put the three fangs on a side pouch of her burlap bag for safekeeping. Light poured from the area into Amaterasu, and Iris looked at Issun, who was getting excited.

"You've accumulated Praise, furball! With enough of that, you can make yourself stronger! …You seem excited." Amaterasu looked at Iris, who was frowning at her bag. "And you, girly… you said you got trapped in magic mist, right? Maybe it did something that lets you see-"

"Hey, what's with this?" She stuck her hand into her bag, all the way to the shoulder. "That stardust river did something to my bag – there's no way it should be this big on the inside!"

"Focus, girly!" Issun called, and Iris looked at them.

"Oh, right! So what do we do now?"

"Well, I'll show you two around the village, since we're here. Ammy, you've been asleep for 100 years, so you might not recognize the place, and girly has never been here at all. Oh, by the way, we'll need to see Kushi when we get there and ask if she can lend you a dress, otherwise you'll stick out like a sore thumb. C'mon, Ammy!" Amaterasu took off.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Iris ran after them. "Who's Kushi?" She quickly travelled back down the mountain to where Ammy was waiting, tail wagging. Lying in front of her was… "Oh my gosh, Mr. Orange, are you alright?" Iris ran over to him, gently shaking his shoulder.

"He's fine, Iris. C'mon, we need to see if everyone else is okay!" Ammy barked, and took off again, with Iris scrambling to keep up.

"Cut that out, you guys!"

The village was alive and teeming with activity when they got to the bottom of the mountain, with the hustle and bustle of life filling the blossom-scented air with a pleasant hum. It was a warm, welcoming place, and Iris marveled at the thought that moments before, it had been a wasteland. Iris stopped for a moment as Amaterasu ran to a turnip field some distance away and began digging, and she sat down, reaching into her bag and pulling out her notebook. She pulled the pen from where it was tucked behind her ear, and turned to a clean page.

_Kamiki Village_

_Tucked away_

_There's music in the air_

_In this quaint village_

_There is serenity_

_There is beauty_

_There is warmth_

_As the sun lights the sweet sky_

_And people live in peace_

"Girly, come here!" Iris looked up from her paper and saw Amaterasu with dirt on her paws and a wagging tail. "Kushi here just offered to help you blend in!" They were standing at the entrance of a house with a watermelon at the front. Iris got up while still holding the notebook, tucking the pen behind her ear.

"Oh, so you're the new friend Issun just told me about!" A woman in a red and gold dress said as Iris walked in. "My name is Kushi. How nice to meet you! And… what strange clothes you're wearing!"

"Yeah," Iris said with a nod, "I've been getting that a lot today."

"I'll get one of the dresses I don't wear, your clothes are rather dirty." Iris glanced down at her half-tucked in blouse. _It's just a coffee stain… oh, gosh, what if this place doesn't have coffee?_

"Oh, um, thanks Kushi," Iris said after snapping out of her distraction. Kushi came back with a sleeveless, pale blue gown that darkened as it went closer to the bottom, a lavender obi (sash) with light blue flowers on vines stitched into it, and a long blue robe to tie the obi. Iris took it from Kushi and frowned, furrowing her brow. "Er… not to be weird, but could you maybe… help me put this on? I've never worn a dress like this before…"

"Of course! You put it on, and I'll help you with the obi and the sleeves! I never wear this dress, Mrs. Orange made it and it was so pretty that I couldn't bear to dirty it working in the rice field…" Kushi ushered Iris into a separate room as Ammy flopped to the ground and started to nap.

"But… this doesn't have sleeves…"

Iris stepped out of the room a good ten minute later. The violet "sleeves" were separated from the rest of the gown and, like the dress, began just below her shoulders, cascading down her arms and coming to a point just past the backs of her fingertips, concealing her hands without getting in their way. The dress hung a bit awkwardly on her body – partially because Kushi had never worn it – and the blue rope had proven to be too long and was tied to form a large bow in the back. Another bow, this one made of ribbon, now held her hair out of the face.

"That's much better!" Issun said as Iris put her old clothes in one of her bag's compartments. "You look a bit weird in that outfit, but you'll blend in a lot better. Hey, since you can fight and you know about Ammy, why don't you come with us?"

"Come with you? As in, on your adventure?" Iris tilted her head to one side. "Well, I don't think I'll be able to get back to San Francisco any time soon… sure, why not?"

"Sweet!" Issun jumped in the air as Ammy pounced on Iris, happily licking her face. "Look out monsters, here we come!"

Ammy got off, and Iris stood, following the wolf outside. "Alright, but first, who's Shiranui?"

"Oh, you've never heard that story?" Issun asked as they headed down the path towards the mountains ahead, "Well, 100 years ago…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meet the Greatest Warrior Ever

"…So 100 years ago, Ammy's past life helped a legendary warrior defeat an eight-headed serpent to keep it from eating the guy's girlfriend?" Iris asked as they approached the path past the village, "And now, the eight-headed serpent is back and it's up to Amaterasu to stop it?"

"Yeah, that's about the gist of- hey!" Both Amaterasu and Iris stopped when they saw the enormous boulder that blocked the path. A well-fed merchant was attempting to push the boulder, but to no avail.

"Why can't I move? My brain wants to move, but I cannot get my body to comply! He grunted as he struggled. "Is this demonic possession? I sure hope not!"

_Who says "I sure hope not"? _Before Iris could say anything, however, another monster, this one much larger and holding a stringed instrument, rose out of the ground. _Here we go again…_

"I'll deal with the green ones, if you don't mind!" Iris said as two green monsters appeared. She quickly grabbed her sword and swung down on the closer imp, knocking its bamboo dart gun out of its hands while Ammy used her shield-thing to slam at the red imp and destroy its instrument.

"Good idea!" Issun called back. Iris ran through the second one and twisted her blade before pulling it out again, but Amaterasu quickly Power-Slashed them in half before she could deal the final blow. The red imp had already burst into a small bunch of flowers. Iris picked up the two demon fangs that fell to the ground, and returned her attention to the merchant.

"Whoof, I can move again! But I still can't move the boulder…" The merchant said, and Amaterasu barked. Iris opened her bag to put the demon fangs away, and frowned. Inside the bag was, along with her notebook, all of the things Amaterasu had collected thus far (some pottery and prayer slips), but in one of the compartments…

"Where did these scrolls come from? Hey, this one looks important…" She pulled it out and opened it – it had information on the shield-thing and other weapons. "Ah, so it's called a Reflector…" She leafed through the other scrolls as the merchant kept talking, and found one detailing information on the monsters (the green ones were Imps, the larger ones were Red Imps), a scroll about valuable treasures ("Hey, didn't Ammy just find one of these in the river?), and another on the different Brush Gods and the powers they had. At the bottom of the bag rested a map of Nippon. "That river of stardust sure did some weird stuff to my bag... but at least this will come in handy." She put the map away.

"Girly, were you listening at all?" Iris looked up at Issun and Ammy.

"Huh?"

Issun slapped his forehead. "He asked us to find Susano to get rid of the boulder!"

"Who's Susano?" Iris followed Amaterasu as they began walking towards a nearby house, absentmindedly putting the scroll back in her bag – how much could it carry?

"He's a descendent of Nagi and he claims to be the greatest warrior ever," Issun said as they approached the door, "but he's really a two-bit middle-aged man who spends more time sleeping than training – I don't think I've ever seen him ever actually train." Amaterasu nudged the door of the house open.

"Are… are you sure it's okay to just walk in?" Iris frowned as Ammy entered the house. "It doesn't feel right… I think I'll wait for you two out here."

"Suit yourself," Issun said, and Ammy dashed in, leaving Iris to sit down near the door and look at the noon sky. Around her, the village buzzed and hummed with life, and she felt herself starting to drift off.

Iris was shaken awake from her nap not a few minutes later, when the door swung open and Amaterasu ran out with a bearded man hanging on for dear life, while Ammy seemed to be having way too much fun with this. Iris scrambled to her feet as they ran back to where back to the boulder was.

It was only a few minutes after she got to where Amaterasu was that the man – Susano – went running back to his house. "You gotta be kidding me…" Issun was saying something to Ammy, who simply wagged her tail. Then, just as Iris was about to ask what she missed, the wolf took off again. "Cut that out!"

Susano was behind his house, lounging around with an empty bottle that had once held sake. "I know I told that merchant I could help, but a boulder of that size?" He muttered, looking at the opening of the bottle. "I don't care if I'm of legendary bloodline, it's just too big!"

"What's he talking about?" Iris whispered.

"Nagi," Issun responded. "He makes a big show of being the legendary hero's descendent, but he's all bark and no bite."

"Hm?" Susano frowned. "Oh no! I can't believe I've run out of sake at a time like this! This won't do one bit! That's it for today. I'll just have to train tomorrow."

"Couldn't we ask to buy some sake from that Kushi woman?" Iris muttered at Ammy, who tilted her head to one side. "She seemed nice enough, and she did lend me these clothes- dang it Amaterasu, quite running off without me!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Mission Begins!

"Ugh, this smells funny." Iris held the bottle labeled "The Vista of The Gods" at arm's length from her face. "I'm guessing Kushi is more interested in making sake than actually selling it? Because she's never gonna get a business going if she keeps giving it away like that." Iris gave up on trying to put up with the sake, and handed it to Ammy, who just kept wagging her tail as the two walked back to Susano's house. As soon as the bottle was in her mouth, Ammy took off for the training ground. "Of course," Iris mumbled as she glanced skyward, before running after the wolf.

"I'll just try some of my usual routine," Susano said as he tossed the sake bottle, already empty bottle to the side when Iris caught up to Ammy.

Iris had never seen something so impressive and so utterly pathetic at the exact same time in her life. As she watched Susano dash from one dummy to another to slice them in half, Amaterasu used power slash as he did, making it look like Susano was the one cutting them in half himself. It wasn't until he cut an iron rock clean in half that he dashed off, and Iris followed Ammy to where the boulder was.

"Exploding implosion!" Was that even physically possible? As the boulder shattered, Iris couldn't help but notice Susano looking confused at his sword.

"Wow! You weren't showing off about being Nagi's descendent!" The merchant said, and Susano agreed before saying something about destroying monsters running off.

"I'm missing all of the important stuff, aren't I?" Iris asked Amaterasu, who wagged her tail and gave a short, sharp bark. Iris sighed. "I'll take that as a yes."

There was a bright flash of light behind them, and the two turned to where Sakuya materialized.

"Ah… Glorious Amaterasu…" Sakuya began, before looking at Iris. "And the human girl who was sneaking around in my tree."

"Wha-you knew I was there?" Iris took a step back, but Sakuya held up a hand.

"Have no worries, human girl. I know you have agreed to assist Amaterasu on her journey, and for that, I thank you." She looked at the wolf again. "What a pleasure to witness your heroic deeds! I am in awe. When you cleaved the boulder in two, my heart skipped a beat. To see your skill with the brush is to be witness to great art."

"Yeah?" Issun cut in as he jumped off of Ammy's nose, "So do we get a reward or something, lady?"

Sakuya looked at Issun with an unreadable expression. "I hardly think your participation had any impact, little bug."

Iris had to stifle a snort as Issun began jumping in a heated flurry. "It's Issun! Issun, Issun, Issun! Stop calling me a bug! I'll crawl back into your kimono if you say that again!"

"My word!" Sakuya backed up a bit as her hands flew to cover her chest, and Iris doubled over, holding her breath. This was getting funnier every minute, and she was on the verge of bursting.

"Aw relax, lady! Furball here's more comfy, anyway."

Sakuya looked at Iris, who managed to calm down and stand up straight. "But I do want to thank you for helping Amaterasu deal with what few monsters remained in Kamiki Village. Your skills with the sword are quite promising."

"Uh… thanks!" Iris really didn't know how else to respond.

"Let's get back to that reward thing you were talking about!" Issun cut in. "C'mon Ammy, put your paw up or something… Go on, shake!" Amaterasu pinned Issun beneath her paw.

"I must apologize." Sakuya began. "I would like to reward you, but I'm afraid I haven't the power. I can barely muster enough strength to make a flower bloom." She gestured to the tree, which was still dead and shriveled in spite of the life all around it. "Though my body stands firmly here within the confines of the village, my roots are spread far and wide, protecting remote areas outside." She looked at Iris and Amaterasu again. "These parts of me are known as Guardian Saplings. They collect the praise and adoration that gives me strength. The recent evil is eroding the Guardian Saplings." Sakuya shook her head. "If this continues, I will wilt away as well, and my power will vanish. Worse yet, the dark power grows stronger with each passing day. Life as we know it will be consumed utterly in no time."

Wait, had Amaterasu fallen asleep?

"Aw man… this is getting' heavy," Issun mumbled, and Iris nodded. She looked at Sakuya.

"What can we do?" Any hope of being poetic had been killed by the onslaught of information a moment before from Sakuya.

"Great and powerful Amaterasu!" Iris nudged the wolf awake with her wooden sandal (No socks, thank you). "Could I be so bold as to request your assistance in rejuvenating these Guardian Saplings by lifting the curse that enslaves them? I shall mark the locations of nearby saplings on your map."

"Hey, what the?" Iris pulled the map from her bag as it glowed for a moment. "How did you do that?"

"…I have grown tired… I haven't even the strength to speak now. I hope that my request has not fallen on deaf ears…" Sakuya began to fade away. "Amaterasu… may the fresh scent of flowers protect you always."

Iris stared at the spot where the sprite had been a moment before, then looked at Amaterasu. "So I guess we're saving the world?" Amaterasu barked as Issun crawled out from under her paw.

"Bah… I'm always itchin' for a good fight, but… I sure don't wanna poke my nose into this mess!" Issun began to bounce off, and Iris frowned.

"What about those brush techniques you mentioned earlier? Don't you need to see those in action?" Issun stopped, and was instantly on the now-awake Amaterasu's back.

"Let's go find those saplings! To Shinsu Field!"

"Right! To Shinsu- guys, stop running off! Wait for me!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Into Hana Valley

"Oh, man…" Iris frowned as she looked at the area ahead. Only a small portion of the vast field still had grass or road – everything else was coated in a dark smoke that turned the earth black and red.

"This is Shinshu Field…" Issun said as Iris and Amaterasu began walking. "At least it's supposed to be… But ever since that incident, I've been getting a bad vibe."

"That's the understatement of the year," Iris said as they headed closer to the darkened area. "This place… I can practically feel the life draining everywhere." She stopped just before she stepped onto the gray, crouching down and frowning. "It even _looks _evil."

"Hey, isn't that the Guardian Sapling?" Iris looked up, and turned to were Ammy was looking. A wilted tree stood several yard away, barely warding off the curse zone. "Man, it is not looking good. One little breeze could topple it over. What can we do?"

Amaterasu seemed to know the answer, as she took off down the path. "H-hey, stop that!" Iris scrambled after the wolf, who didn't stop until reaching the entrance of a large cave on the other side of the field. "Whoa!" Iris failed in stopping short behind Ammy, and fell onto her front next to the wolf. Amaterasu simply looked at her and wagged her tail. "You're not going to help me up, are you?"

"Woof!"

"Fine." Iris stood up, dusting off the front of her gown as she did. Ammy waited for all of two seconds before running into the tunnel. Iris caught up a moment later.

It was nightmarish. The river that the road split in two was tainted and brown, the trees were dead, and the sky was filled with poisonous air that Iris found difficult to breathe in. They walked down the road in silence as she used her clasped fingers as an improve gas mask to keep herself from suffocating, until they heard the sound of what seemed to be some kind of flute music.

_Great, more imps, _Iris thought as they approached the fire that a circle of imps were dancing around. _Let's just get this over with._

Red imps were proving to be a nuisance more than anything, as they were even more helpless than their green counterparts once she destroyed their… guitars? They were some sort of stringed instrument. As Iris slashed the last imp in half, the air became clear, and the water burst up from the tainted stream… and as quickly as it started, the taint returned, swallowing everything back up.

"Dang it!" Iris choked, quickly putting her sword away and clasping her hands over her mouth. "Why didn't that work?"

"We need to find a Guardian Sapling and some way to revive it!" Issun said as they continued. "Otherwise, there's no chance of getting the cursed zone cleared!"

"So we gotta fight more of these things? Oh, cheers. Just when I thought this day couldn't-" Iris started choking and hacking. "Get better. Let's find that tree."

The three continued further into Hana Valley, and twisted corruption flourished around them. Trees lunged toxic fruit in their path, which Amaterasu batted away with slashes of the tail, and the waterfall spilled toxic sludge into the river below them as they crossed a drawbridge. Amaterasu knocked two more trees unconscious(?) before they reached a cave, and Iris dashed in to escape the toxic fumes.

_Oh, great, _Iris thought as the Yellow Imp sprung up from the ground, banging on its drum, _more of these knuckleheads._

How stupid could the minions of a demon get? Sneaking up behind them was the easiest thing in the world, and as soon as the two finished them off, a mural on the cave wall, which had been laced with tainted light, was restored. It was only then that Iris realized that Susano was there… failing to push a boulder blocking the path aside.

"Need to get to my training ground…" He muttered as Amaterasu approached the mural, which depicted a tree, a floating sphere, and… an empty spot, where Iris thought something like the sun ought to have been. Amaterasu seemed to be thinking the same thing, and drew a circle in the air over the mural.

How could the sun still blind her when it was on a mural? Iris squeezed her eyes shut as the sun faded, leaving an engraving in its place. As if by magic, the rock blocking the path vanished, and Susano dashed down the path. Amaterasu quickly followed, and Iris took off after her.

Alongside the path ran a river of sludge, which slid slowly down the wall and towards the room with the mural. Iris shuddered as she spotted it trailing down the stone wall. She elected to focus on getting to where this tunnel led, into…

A clearing surrounded by stone walls. Iris frowned as her eyes settled on a small tree sprout, which twitched and squirmed in the ground. Amaterasu's attention settled on another door, blocked by wooden poles. Another Power Slash quickly took care of them, and Ammy and Iris ran down.

A bear on a glass sphere was the last thing Iris expected, nor did she expect Susano to attack it. "Su! Sa! No! SUSANO!" He called as he slashed each dummy in the room, before finally cutting at the large bear. The bear fell to the ground, and continued snoring. Susano laughed, before running off again and leaving Amaterasu and Iris.

"So… that happened." Iris said as Ammy began pushing the ball the bear had been standing on. Iris joined in, using one hand while the other remained firmly over her mouth and nose.

Apparently Amaterasu had done this before, because she knew exactly where to roll it. As the ball fell into place, Amaterasu turned to a hole in the cave, and drew the sun.

Sunlight shot through the hole in the ceiling and into the sphere, which shot the light onto the small sapling. The sapling burst into life, roots spreading and extending its branches and reaching upward, grasping for life. Iris stared at it in disbelief, failing to notice the stars appear in the sky, or the monkey with a winds instrument, speaking to Amaterasu. It wasn't until the creature vanished that Iris glanced at Amaterasu, who simply drew a circle around the tree.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, as you can see, How I Became Ayame has cover art! That picture, originally a sketch I was making out of boredom and decided to ink and color when it got detailed, is actually the inspiration to do this story. So, enjoy my doodles and strangely-drawn bamboo borders, and thank you for reading!_

* * *

Chapter 9: Back to Business, but First Some Flowers

Iris had thought that the restoration of Kamiki Village was the most beautiful thing she would ever see in her life. She was wrong. As the Guardian Sapling sprung into bloom, a warm light surrounded it, closing in on the center of the tree. Then, after a split second of glowing in a sphere of energy, the light exploded, sending waves of life through the whole area. The curse zone peeled away, and flora rippled through the black and sludge, replacing it with fresh green and clear water. Oxygen, sweet and clean oxygen, filled Iris's lungs, and she drew in a long breath as she watched Hana Valley become warm and clean once more.

"Wow! So this is what Hana Valley actually looks like!" Issun said as Amaterasu wagged her tail. "Not bad, Ammy! Okay, this area's cleared up, let's head back to Shinshu Field!"

"…Huh? Did you say something?" Iris didn't look away from the tree, now vibrant and radiating pure life. She felt warm, and energetic and happy in its presence – she felt like a child again. The entire area was sprawling with beauty, and for a moment, she felt completely at peace.

"Focus, girly! We still have work to do!" Issun yelled, pulling Iris out of the serene trance she'd been in. Iris shook her head for a moment before looking at them.

"Right. Let's get to Shinshu Field."

The team headed back down the path, and Amaterasu made good use of her new skill by blooming everything that could be bloomed, from evil trees to clovers. Iris picked up a scroll that was lying on the ground and put it in her bag, along with some fruit for the astral pouch (and some for herself) and, in one chest, something that Issun called a Sun Fragment. Iris simply shrugged after inspecting the dull jade, and put it away. After Amaterasu had her fill of finding and digging up all sorts of knick-knacks (what were the stray beads for?) and food, Amaterasu and Iris left Hana Valley, into the corrupted Shinshu Field.

_Not again! _Iris stifled a cough as the choking air re-filled her lungs, and quickly clasped her hands back over her mouth. Ammy made a beeline for the wilted Sapling, and Iris followed, lungs screaming for clean air. Amaterasu stopped in front of the tree, and drew another circle.

Would wonders never cease? As the energy from before circled around the tree, Iris could feel the curse zone retreating before the magic even took effect. The energy burst, and like before, shockwaves went through the area and the curse zone peeled away, replaced with warm sunlight and fresh grass, and the river became clear and brimming with healthy fish. Another chest appeared in front of the Guardian Sapling, and Amaterasu quickly opened it – another scroll, this one on fleeing battle.

"Here's a tip we'll never want to use," Iris said as she stuffed it in the bag. "Now that that' done, what's next?"

"Shinshu Field has a lot to explore! Let's take a look around!" Issun said, and Iris took out the map. He jumped onto it as Iris unrolled the scroll, and circled a few locations. "Let's head for the dojo first!" Ammy took one look at the map, and ran off in the direction of the dojo. Iris scrambled to catch up, map still in her hand.

The dojo was a decent building, being held captive by a Demon Gate – nasty little hut that radiated evil – on the front lawn. Iris and Amaterasu made quick work of the imps inside, and when the last one fell, (6 Demon Fangs collected from that bunch), a small pond and a bridge took its place. Iris and Amaterasu walked into the dojo, where they were greeted by a kindly man who called himself Onigiri Sensei.

Iris had to politely decline a martial arts lesson when the man offered before they moved on to continue exploring. As Iris unrolled the map again, Amaterasu jumped up and down to get a look.

"Okay, the entrance to Agata forest is already near… how about the Moon Cave?" Iris asked, looking up. "…Guys? Dang it!" Iris took off after the wolf, who'd dashed toward a hill. "Guys, this isn't funny anymore!"

Iris followed Ammy down the path, up to a large gate that stood in the middle of the large lake ahead. Amaterasu didn't stop running, and vanished the instant she went through the gate. Iris stared for a moment, before shaking off her surprise and chasing after the wolf into the gate.

The world was different here, that Iris could tell immediately. It was dark and ethereal, but not in the warm way that Sakuya was. This place radiated evil, sleeping, waiting to awaken. As they approached the cave, chills went up her skin, and she felt goose-bumps on the backs of her arms.

Amaterasu stopped at the entrance of the cave, and lifted her paw up against it. A barrier appeared, forcing it back, and the wolf growled.

"Something's in there… something that needs to be kept in," Iris muttered.

"Or maybe this is meant to keep poor idiots who don't know any better out," Issun said. "This is the lair of that monster I was telling you about!"

"Let's get out of here," Iris muttered, and Amaterasu started walking away. "I feel the creeps even being this close."

"She's right, let's go, furball," Issun agreed. They went back through the gate, and headed for the last place on the map.

"Tama the Pyrotechnist?" Iris asked, reading the sign. Night had crawled up without her even noticing, and the group now stood in front of the house of Tama the Flaming Pyrotechnist. Amaterasu didn't seem as confused as Iris was, and simply walked in. Iris followed a moment later.

Tama was an odd man, with frizzy hair and a manic look. As he talked about his formula, Iris glanced at the fireworks strewn across his house. Iris glanced at Amaterasu, who kept listening and eventually began drawing something in the air – a circle with a line. It looked almost like a…

Uh-oh.

Iris dashed out just in time to evade the bomb's explosion, and looked up at the night sky as the fireworks shot up in the air and exploded into numerous bright shapes. Amaterasu ran after Iris, and barked happily at the sight. As soon as it cleared, Ammy glanced at the sky.

"Another constellation!" Issun said, and Iris looked up at the glowing stars. Ammy painted the missing dots in.

_A warthog on a bomb followed by six more- now I've seen everything, _Iris thought as it began speaking to Amaterasu. It described how it had been waiting in slumber, and how Amaterasu had freed it at last. _Everyone here talks a lot._

"I give you the power of Cherry Bomb!" The warthog said before fading away, and Iris looked at the wolf. Issun began jumping up and down again.

"Alright, another brush down, and two Guardian Saplings restored! Let's go check on the village!" Issun said, and Amaterasu barked before running off.

"Not this time!" Iris said as she followed. "I'm not letting you guys run off without me again!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Some More Focus on Our Protagonist

"Thank you so much for letting me spend the night here, Kushi," Iris said as Kushi unrolled a spare mat across the room for her own. "You really didn't have to."

"Oh, but that would be rude, letting Snowy's new friend sleep outside. Even if it's a beautiful night, you still never know what could be out there." Iris walked over to the mat, and sat down as Kushi returned to her own. Kushi sat on the eedge of hers. "So, Iris… where are you from? The capital?"

"Huh Oh, no, much farther than that," Iris said after a moment, mind racing for an easy way to explain… a NORMAL explanation. "Actually, I travelled here from another country in the west, and sort of ended up here on accident. But I like it here," she lowered herself onto the mat, "this is a gorgeous country, much less busy than San Francisco."

"Is that the city you're from?"

"Yeah, it is. It's a nice place, but honestly a bit too fast-paced for me... the only reason I still live there is because I can't afford to move anywhere else. Well, I couldn't, but seeing as how I'm suddenly a traveler, that doesn't seem to be a problem now, does it?" Iris laughed.

Kushi frowned a bit. "What about your family? Won't they miss you?"

"Mom and Dad? Not very likely. My mom doesn't talk to me anymore, and my dad…" she stopped, and rolled over so she wasn't facing Kushi, "My dad… died, when I was 13."

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Kushi said, and Iris held a hand up.

"It's in the past, so there's nothing we can really do about it… well, I think that's enough of my sob story. G'night, Kushi, and thanks again." Iris sighed, and felt a wave of relief when, after all of the day's events, sleep's warm embrace surrounded her and her body relaxed.

_"Dad, where are we going?" the teenager asked, stumbling to keep up with her father as he strode down the busy street. "Dad? You're not still mad about Mom, are you?"_

_ Iris's father ignored her, and kept walking, keeping a firm grip on his daughter's wrist._

_ "Dad, please, tell me what's going on," Iris said. "Mom doesn't know what she's talking about, really! Even if you don't have a job – ooch!" A stray foot from a pedestrian tripped her, but her father kept walking, expression blank. "Dad, listen to me! Where are we going? Where are- the bridge?" Iris frowned as her father led her to the Golden Gate Bridge, with determination on his face._

_ Iris felt a shiver of fear crawl up her spine as they walked closer and closer to the large structure, and something in her mind screamed "Turn back! Turn back!" But she followed her father nonetheless, until he stopped at the edge and turned to his daughter._

_ "She's insane," he finally muttered, looking at Iris. "I thought she just wanted the best for us… but your mother is out of her mind. I can't keep living like this. I can't." His grip tightened. "And I can't make you live with her expectations, either."_

_ "Dad?" Iris tried to pull her hand loose. "Dad, what are you doing?" He took a step closer to the ledge._

_ "We can't live like this," he said again. "I won't allow it."_

_ "Dad, NO!" Iris desperately began to pull her hand away as reality dawned on her. 'No, no! I don't want to die! Dad, no!" He grabbed her wrist with his other hand, and began dragging her to the edge, and Iris tugged back with all of her might. "Just because you're not strong enough to handle it… Dad, let me go! You need help! DAD!" He was so close to the edge… "NO!" She gave one last vicious tug, and his grip on her broke._

_ Iris rubbed her wrists, before looking up and seeing her father stumbling back, closer to the edge… _

_ "Dad!" She dashed towards him, grasping at the air where his wrist had been, and watched in horror as he went tumbling into the depths of the water below. "DAD!"_

Iris was snapped awake when she was suddenly aware that somebody – a human – was in Kushi's house.

"Where is that girl?" Somebody hissed, and Iris carefully reached over the side of her mat, and closed her hand around her sword, putting he strap that held its sheath in place around her shoulder. Iris started to reach for her bag as well, when a hand grabbed her wrist. "There you are, Ayame. Master's displeased with you," he said, smiling at her with death-white teeth that somehow glinted in the dark.

Iris scrambled to her feet, suddenly glad she'd slept in her clothes from the day before, and pulled her hand out of the man's grip. "Who're you?" She hissed as a second one stepped out from behind.

"Simply here to collect our lost lady," the second man said. "Now, if you'll just come quietly…"

Iris pulled her sword out. "I'd like to see you try."


	11. Chapter 11

_Yay! My own storyline finally shows up! And it only took 11 chapters! *brick'd* sorry to putt you all through the first part of the game all over again, but I promise that there will be mch less of the game's original plot and more focus on Iris and who this "Ayame" that she's been hearing about is. So, sit back, relax, heat up some popcorn, and prepare for a very confued Iris. Thanks for reading, and reviews are love!_

* * *

Chapter 11: Kidnapped, Escaped, Annoyed

_Freezing, _Iris thought as she struggled to get out of the black bag she was trapped in, with only a small hole for her to breathe from. _I was not expecting freezing._

The good news, at least, was that she had almost won – the short one was still bleeding – when the tall one had suddenly pulled out an ice attack and frozen her solid. The other good news was that magic ice didn't last very long, and she was now struggling and screaming through her gag as the two carried her out of Shinshu Field. She could tell from the way the ground moved beneath her that they were now on a boat, and the two were bickering as they paddled through the water.

"D'you have the barrier spell?" The taller one whispered as he paddled.

"Yeah, but you're gonna have to use it – that wench ruined my hand," the second one responded, and Iris smirked inside her gag as she remembered the high-pitched squeal he'd let out when she'd knocked the dagger from his hand with her own blade. Honestly, how had Kushi slept through that? How had _Ammy _slept through that?

Iris kicked the taller one again. "Ow! Patience, Ayame, we're almost to Agata Forest. After that, you're be at Sei-An City in no time." Iris struggled against the rope tying her arms behind her back, and felt them loosen with each squirm. If she could just reach her sword…

Iris was hoisted off of the boat, and felt herself dropped onto solid ground. The first man lifted her again, and began walking. "Close the entrance," he said to the second man, who muttered something as he followed, and Iris heard what sounded like rock crumbling behind them. After a few minutes of walking, Iris was dropped. "Give me the barrier spell."

There was a bright flash of light that Iris could barely see in the bag, and she felt herself lifted up again. The two began running. "How much time do we have?" The shorter man said.

"A few hours, at best," the taller one said, and Iris realized they were going downhill. "Enough time to get to Taka Pass, then we'll use it again." Iris continued to pull at her ropes, and felt one snap. _Yes!_

"Stop kicking!" The shorter one snapped as her heel dug into his stomach, and then, when he tried to grab her ankle, she kicked his face. "Stupid wench! And this is supposed to be the reincarnation of Lady Ayame!"

Iris grabbed her sword the instant the last rope broke, and sliced the bag open, causing the two to drop her. Tearing her gag off and gasping for air, Iris stood up and glared at them. "My name is Iris!" She growled, and brought her sword across the taller one's hand, slicing into his palm.

"AGH! My magic!" He growled, grabbing his wrist. "This is the hand I use magic with!"

"I know," she said as the second one pulled out a sword. "That's to keep you from cheating again." Iris quickly turned to the second one, and blocked his attempted blow to the side. She twisted her own blade and knocked the shorter man's sword out of his hand, sending it into the murky depths of the lake near them. She held her sword out. "Now, I'd suggest you turn around and run away, unless you want another taste of Poet's Wrath." _Poet's Wrath? _She'd made that up, but the sword in her hand gleamed, seemingly with approval at its new name.

The two men, now bleeding from the previous fight _and _disarmed, stared at her for a moment before running down the nearby road, towards a river. "You won't get away so easy next time!" The taller one called. "Our master will show you what happens to those who try to escape their duty!"

_Duty? What does that mean? _Iris shook her head as she sheathed her sword, turning to face the tainted forest. _And where am I?_

"Not bad, for an escaped kidnapping victim," she heard somebody say, and quickly pulled out her sword again.

"Who's there?" Iris demanded. "Who's messing with me now?" She looked around, but saw nobody, save a man donned in Demon Fangs – but he was pure stone.

"Up here, ma cherie," the voice called, and iris looked up at one of the trees.

_What, _Iris thought, _have I gotten myself into this time?_

The first thing she noticed was that there was no way he could have climbed up that tree that fast, and without some sort of special equipment that hadn't been invented yet. The second thing she noticed was that he wasn't made out of stone.

"I must say, you put up more of a fight than I expected you would," the man said, turning to face her from where he leaned against the tree trunk. "I'm impressed. The original Lady Ayame wasn't nearly as stubborn."

"My name is Iris," she grumbled under her breath. "And you were watching? And it never occurred to you to help me?"

"Oh, it did," he responded, jumping down from the tree – no, _floating _down – and landing on the surface of the toxic lake, calmly striding over to the land and crossing his arms. He tapped the flute in his hand against his nose thoughtfully. "But you seemed to regain control of the situation rather well, so I thought, "let's see if she can get out of this herself first". And you did, but I will admit that you were rather sloppy about it."

"Sloppy?" Iris scowled. "I was tied and gagged! Just who do you think you are, anyway?"

"Hm? I think I hear your friend the wolf over there," he said, glancing up the path to where Amaterasu and Issun were standing. "I'd suggest you go assure them that you're okay. Au revoir, baby." And with that, he jumped off.

"Weirdo," Iris grumbled, and ran over to where Ammy and Issun headed, towards a waterfall that hid what Iris could see was a hidden door. "At least that barrier spell thing is letting me breathe this time."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Getting Distracted

Iris stood at the entrance to the cave as, once again, the magic of the Guardian Sapling transformed Agata Forest into a paradise. While the effect never failed to cheer her up, this time she couldn't stop thinking about what that man from a while ago had said. Who in the world was Ayame? And why did those guys think Iris was her?

"Hey, you okay, girly?" Issun asked when Amaterasu stepped out, a string of beads floating around her neck. Iris frowned.

"…Hey, you guys can go and explore Agata Forest without me," she said. "I need to think. …" She looked at them. "Did you even notice I was gone?"

"You were gone?" Issun asked, and Amaterasu ate him, spitting him out before barking and jumping onto Iris, licking her face.

"Ha ha! Okay, I get it! Thank you, Ammy!" Iris said. The wolf jumped down. "I'll catch up with you and Issun later, alright? I need to think." The wolf nodded, and scooped Issun back up before running off, leaving Iris at the mouth of the cave behind the waterfall.

Iris stood there for several minutes, gazing at the cascading water, before finally standing up and walking around to where she had spotted another cave. She stepped into the cave's entrance, and followed the tunnel until she reached the end – a large clearing surrounded by stone, with a small pond and a… hut?

"Hello?" Iris frowned as she entered the house – creepy was a good word to describe it. A small woman sat at the end, in front of a crystal ball.

"Ah, there you are, deary. I was expecting you," the woman said. "Sit down, sit down." Iris sat at the small chair on the opposite side of the table. "I've been seeing you in the crystal for quite some time. Would you care to hear what I've seen?"

"Well, I-"

"I've seen a monstrous creature, deary, with nine long necks and strange painted-on faces. I saw you facing this creature," she said, "with nothing but your blade and a little scrap of paper. You are miss Ayame, yes?"

"Actually, my name is-"

"Oh, that's right, you aren't her yet. You still need to become Ayame," the woman said, "and for that, you need to figure out the best way to accomplish it. Come, look into the crystal."

Iris leaned towards the crystal ball, and watched the purple smoke twist and turn into different shapes. It finally showed her something clear as the colors changed – a long, black-handled blade with gold symbols carved into the handle, glowing a soft yellow and circled by a spiral of what looked like a gold parchment ribbon, with the same symbols sketching in ink. The tip of the sword emanated gold fire, with a symbol she recognized in black hovering in the flame – _heaven, _it said. A heavenly sword – hah.

The sword faded, and the smoke twisted again, this time taking the shape of a small hair comb, with a yellow glass flower at the top – of all things, and iris flower. _Fate has a sense of humor, _Iris thought as it changed again. The third image was a shadow, large and threatening, with nine long necks extending from its body.

Iris was knocked back out of the chair when the shape let out a fierce roar, and landed on her back.

"You see deary, you have a job to do. That thing isn't going to slay itself, you know." The woman said. "Now, off with you! You need to get to work!"

"Wait a minute, what was that?"

"Go!" Iris suddenly found herself standing outside the cave. _How did that happen? _She shook her head. _Weird. And what's the comb for?_

It was then that flute music filled the air again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Prophecy and a Swimming Lesson

"Hark! The call of the heavens, the earth, the sea… they summon me to defeat evil!" Iris looked up in the direction of the voice, then the area around it, before spotting him among the treetops. He spun, and faced her, the area around his face _sparkling _like he had stepped out of the manga where he was the main bishie. "Waka, the gods' gift to man, is here! Bonjour, baby!"

_"Man" in this situation meaning "Waka", _Iris thought to herself.

"That blue streak in your hair, and the blade strapped to your back… you look kinda weird, but I reckon you pack a punch, baby," Waka said as he looked at her, crossing his arms and _sparkling _as if his life depended on it. The pink shirt, purple pants, and tall sandals were NOT helping.

"Look who's talking, buddy!" iris shot back, when it occurred to her where she recognized that voice from. "Hey! You're that jerk who didn't help me when I was being kidnapped!" She snapped, and Waka pushed the… wing of his hat off of his shoulder, hand leaving a trail of starlight that faded after a moment.

"Jerk? Moi? I was simply assessing your abilities," he shrugged, and pointed at her with his flute. "The fortune teller has informed you of the task ahead, oui? It won't be easy, ven if you're already better-prepared for it than the original Ayame."

"Who is this Ayame everybody is talking about?" Iris demanded, holding both hands out. "First the kidnappers, then you, and then the fortune teller… what does that name even mean?"

"Iris."

"Yes, what do you want?" She looked at him.

"No, ma cherie, Ayame means the same thing as iris." Iris stared at him in disbelief. "If you don't believe me, ask anyone." Now," he jumped down, and unsheathed a glowing green sword… from his flute.

Iris felt her hand go for her blade, and pulled it out, clutching it in both hands and holding in front of her "Watch it, pal! I'm already on the edge!"

"Magnifique! I would not have it any other way!" He held his sword out, pointing it at her. "We shall simply have to see how you can handle anything stronger than those sorry imps, then!" He pulled out his other sword, and brandished both, doing what Iris _assumed _was some sort of martial arts dance before looking at her, poised for a fight. "Just go for it, baby!"

_Surreal _seemed like a good word to describe today. Iris quickly jumped out of the way of the first blow, only for Waka to pin her sleeve, barely missing her wrist, against a tree trunk with the normal blade. She took the opportunity to slash at his arm with the free hand (the one holding her sword), than pulling her arm out of the sleeve when he let go and grabbed at the wound. He quickly shook it off, and pulled the sword out of the tree as Iris ran around behind him. The sleeve fell to the water nearby as the two returned to trading and blocking blows. Iris managed to swipe at his stomach, knocking one of the red decorations off and leaving a tear in the front. Waka retaliated with an x-shaped cut with both swords to her back when she twisted away from a blow – and, in the process, slicing off about 6 inches of her hair, causing it to form a V-shape that came to a point at her waist.

"Hey!" Iris glared. "I was growing that out!" Waka simply smirked, stepping back onto the water and sending a floating dagger at her. She quickly knocked it back at him, and when it hit, stunning him, she knocked both blades out of his hands and stepped behind him, bringing her own blade to the front of his throat.

"Alright, ma cherie," Waka said, holding up his hands, "You win." Iris pulled the blade away from his neck, re-sheathing it as her called over his own two blades. "You are better than I initially thought… but better than I thought isn't enough to handle your "nine-headed monster", as the fortune teller calls it." He turned to Iris.

"Can you please just tell me what that has to do with Ayame, or those two kidnappers?" Waka smiled.

"I have a prophecy for you, am cherie. I can see the future, you know. How did it go… ah, yes." He turned his sword back into a flute, and pointed at her with it. 'I foresee a path found in water's grip! Au revoir, baby!" And with that, he jumped off, leaving Iris to stare in disbelief.

"Wait a minute! That doesn't tell me a darn thing! WAKA!" She dashed after him, stopping when the path was blocked by mountain. "Darn it, help me! … Sparkly prophet!" Iris shouted after him, before turning around. "Will nobody explain to me what is going on?" She turned around, and walked back to where she had seen a merchant.

The bag was much lighter, Iris noted, after she had sold all of the useless pottery they'd collected. After counting the money she'd made and putting half into the small bag she'd bought to keep her own things – her notebook, pocketbook, and some food – she returned her attention to contemplating the prophecy. _A path found in the water's grip… what in the world does that even mean? _She handed the enchanted bag to the merchant. "If you see a white wolf, give it to her and tell her Iris went exploring." The man nodded, and Iris returned to the path she had seen the kidnappers flee towards the night before.

"I'd hate to be caught in this river," Iris muttered as she watched the raging torrents. "How did those two get across…?"

"Ume! Ume, come back!" Iris looked up in time to see a large dog barreling towards her, and tried to step out of the way. The ground beneath her foot crumbled, and she fell backwards as the dog stopped short in front of the river. The rapids swallowed her as she fell, and she found herself unable to fight back as she was dragged under and away from Agata Forest.


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay, this was a difficult one. I had to get her own plot moving, hint at what is to come, AND make it sound interesting... this is definitely not my best work, but hopefully Iris will improve in the future. Review and enjoy!_

Chapter 14: Oops

_"She is here, then? Ayame has returned to Nippon?"_

_"Oui, I confirmed it just a few moments before. She's on her way to the comb that hawk stole from Lady Ayame as we speak. The only question is if she will survive to get to it."_

_"Waka, what are you talking about?"_

_"Well, ma reine, I'm not quite sure she can swim."_

_"Where is she?"_

_"Exactly where I prophesized she would be, ma reine, in the river."_

* * *

"I can't get out! Help! Somebody!" Iris struggled against the water as it tore at her, forcing her closer and closer to the waterfall that threatened to swallow her up. "Help…" She was dragged underwater for what might have been the sixth time, and she tried in vain to grasp onto an underwater rock, only for it to break off in her hands. _What is this riverbed made of, granola? _She swam towards the edge, and managed to grab some of the turf, only for the grass to break off. _Are you ****ing me? _Iris continued to claw at the ground, and finally managed to grab onto a rock that stuck – just as she reached the edge of the waterfall, dangling over the edge.

_That's. Just. Peachy. _Iris crawled out of the water, ignoring the hair ribbon that went tumbling down the falls, along with several scraps of cloth from the edge of her gown. _At least I'm alive… water's grip. A path found in the water's grip. FUNNY, Waka. I'll make sure to give you a black eye as a thanks, next time I see you._

* * *

_"Ah, she made it."_

_"Tres bien! Now, let's see if she can figure out where the comb is…"_

* * *

Iris stared in disbelief. The entire path back to Agata Forest, save the river, was blocked by rock formations. She was trapped.

_Fantastic, _Iris thought, turning to face the waterfall. _The only way I can go is down. But maybe… _She carefully approached the edge. _Yes! I can use the rocks jutting out from the side to get down without turning into an American-style pancake… wow, that was morbid. _She shook her head. _Focus, Iris, focus! _

The first step down was always the scariest, and this was no exception. Iris would lower herself down a couple of centimeters, stop, and spend several seconds collecting her nerves before dropping a few more centimeters. She grabbed onto the sturdiest rocks she could find as her feet settled on the larger ones, before finally letting go and standing on the rock jutting out from the side. She looked towards the waterfall a few feet in front of her, and glanced down. Her eyes stopped when she spotted a dark patch behind the waterfall – a cave!

"Okay…" Iris jumped to the next large rock, splaying both arms out when she took a step back. She teetered back and forth, glancing at the ground as she tried to maintain her balance.

It was then that the wind started.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Iris grimaced through clenched teeth as the wind whipped around her, tangling her skirt around her legs. She quickly jumped again, and her foot slipped on the rock, sending her tumbling down.

_I did not come this far to be a pancake! _Iris grabbed Poet's Wrath from its sheath, and plunged it into the rock. She continued falling as it cut into loose cracks, feeling the descent slow until she was simply dangling several yards below the cave. Iris glared, and grabbed onto the wall, pulling her sword out and re-sheathing it before beginning her climb back up.

Her breaths were ragged as Iris finally stumbled into the cave, hands and knees bleeding and her hair a mess of wind-blown tangles. She dropped onto the solid ground, her body screaming at her in pain as she felt every muscle in her legs and arms throb from the strain. _Ow… _Iris thought. _Ow. Just… ow… I hate climbing…_

It was twenty minutes later when Iris finally summoned the will to move again, and forced herself onto hands and knees, looking further into the tunnel, which was dark and gave off a foul stench. She forced herself to her feet. _Bat guano, _Iris thought as she willed her aching body further in, _just bat guano… please be bat guano…_

The walls of the cave, Iris noted, were lined with torches of what looked like obsidian, inscribed with different markings – not Japanese writing, but something alien and strange. The flames seemed almost cold from the energy they gave off, and Iris found herself shivering as she continued in.

_This is insane… I'm going to freeze by fire!_

* * *

_"Ma reine, she made it to the cave."_

_"Finally, some hope. She has retrieved the comb?"_

_"It's not over yet, Your Majesty."_


	15. Chapter 15

_Augh, THAT took forever and a half. But after a way-too-long hiatus, Iris is back, baby! Oh, and the appearance of Tobi will give a very obvious tip to experienced Okami fans as to who this "Nine-headed Demon" is, but PLEASE don't spoil it for those who haven't gotten that far. Also - Demon Tobi. Yes? No? Silly? Please tell me. Okami beongs to its owners, Iris, Ayame, and now the demon hawk Hitofuki belong to me. Please do not look for him in mythology, he does not exist, I made him up myself. As always, thanks for reading and have fun!_

* * *

Chapter 15: This is Why I Hate Caves

How long could this tunnel possibly go? Iris stumbled over another rock as she trudged through the dimly-lit cave, occasionally glancing around or rubbing her arms in the hopes of retaining what little warmth remained beneath her skin. The torches were more dispersed now, and got further away from each other as Iris continued through the twists of the tunnel.

Had it been an hour? Two hours? The sounds of her sandals hitting the floor were the only ones Iris could hear, save the occasional dripping of water into half-frozen puddles that turned to ice as she kept going.

Years, maybe decades from now, when she was old and could barely grip the blade strapped to her back, Iris would remember the complete and utter joy that was the sound of flute whistles ahead, clear and distinct and _real. _Iris sprinted ahead, following the sound as it resonated through her personal torture tunnel, getting closer, closer…

_You have GOT to be kidding me._

It wasn't Waka that Iris saw, although he would have been irritating to encounter after all of this. Instead, Iris stared at a circle of what looked like possessed stone carved in the image of monks, playing music around a fire as the taint from the cursed zones before once again wafted into the girl's lungs. Iris clasped a hand over her mouth, filtering what air she could between her fingers as she slowly backed up to one of the walls, quietly as possible. Her eyes flickered ahead of them, and she saw the tunnel expand into a large room filled with doors, each one larger and more forbidding than the last.

Iris looked at the circle of demon statues again, and internally sighed. _If it will make this curse go away… _She dashed forward, pulling her blade from its sheath as the demons poised to attack.

_Ack! _Iris dodged a blast of light from one of the statues before jumping up and slicing the wheel from its back, sending it to the ground. As it hit the cave floor, a large crack split into it at the point of impact, and Iris drove her sword into the fissure when the statue tried to roll over, causing it to split in half. She pulled her sword back out, and barely dodged a blow from another statue, only to temporarily get the wind knocked out of her by a giant tone bell wielded by a third demon. She turned, and cut the demon's feet out from under it as it raised the bell again. The demon dropped the bell on itself, and crumbled. She quickly sliced up the third demon, and took in a breath of stale, but clean, air as the small cursed zone lifted.

"What's all this ruckus?" Iris turned to face the voice, and stared in disbelief. "Ah, I see you took care of those rabble-rousers. I was about to find them and get them back to work – that or turn them over to the hawk. I suppose this will do." Iris continued to stare. "Good woman, what are you looking at?"

"You're a piece of paper." Iris said flatly, blinking once as she gazed at the floating slip, which emanated with a sort of strange light. It had a prayer painted on it with red ink, the top symbol on the vertical slip being an eye."

"Piece of paper?" The prayer slip flew up to Iris, until she was looking it in the eye, so to speak. "Do not dishonor me with such an unflattering name." Iris stumbled back a bit. "My name is Tobi!"

"…Tobi?" Iris raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like a dog's name…"

"I," the prayer slip continued, ignoring the comment, "Serve as the gatekeeper of this place, the cave of the hawk Hitofuki. I keep suspicious people away." He turned, and floated away from her for a few feet before facing her again. "I have never seen your face around these parts, good woman, and while you have done me a great service of taking the worry about these three off my mind, you did kill three of Hitofuki's soldiers." Iris looked at the rubble that marked what remained of the three statues. "Who are you," Iris looked at Tobi again, "and what business do you have here?"

"Well," Iris started, "My name is Iris, and truth be told I'm just trying to get back to Agata Forest. You wouldn't happen to know the way…up, would you?"

"How unfortunate," Tobi responded, sounding a tad disappointed as the light around him changed.. "I am afraid I cannot allow that."

Iris stared for what was certainly not the first time as the paper twisted and stretched, wrapping around an invisible figure with its back to her. The paper coiled around into arms and fingers and legs, and in a matter of moments, the transformation ended, as quick as it had begun. In the paper's place, a kneeling figure slowly rose to its bandaged feet, and the gray mummy tilted his head to look down at Iris from a solid foot above her, single painted eye on his otherwise blank face staring at Iris's shocked expression.

"Wh-what the…" Iris gaped at Tobi as he turned his body around, so that h stood completely facing the shocked human.

"The only way I can help you out," Tobi said, flexing his talon-edged fingers, "Is if you defeat me first."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Girl in the Tattered Dress, or Observations of a Gatekeeper

The human ducked away from the fourth blow Tobi had aimed at her, and cut into his leg. He hissed behind his bandages, and scratched at her back, leaving long claw marks against bare skin and causing the human girl to hiss between her teeth. She jumped away from another blow, and Tobi swatted the katana – a simple, unimpressive thing obviously crafted solely for dojo-practice purposes – from her grip, only for her to grab it with her other hand before tossing it back.

How long had this fight gone, now? Tobi liked to think that it had been at least a few minutes, when reality dictated it to be about two minutes, tops. The woman – Iris, wasn't it? – somehow got behind him and cut his back, and Tobi seized up from the pain. It was enough – the human knocked him to the ground on his stomach, and planted her sword into the ground right next to his head, and he felt a foot next to his new wound.

"I…" The girl was panting between words, "I win… Gatekeeper." She pulled the sword from the ground, and returned it to its sheath as she stepped off of him. Tobi waited several moments, anticipation of a final blow wracking every fiber of his being.

The final blow was never struck.

"Well?" Tobi pushed himself partially off the ground, and looked at the woman, who had her arms folded across her chest and was looking at him expectantly. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"You…" Tobi would have blinked, if he had eyelids. "You spared my life."

"Well, yeah," She responded, moving her hands to her hips as she shifted her weight to one side, "You said you'd help me if I beat you. And you seem a whole lot smarter than some of the other demons I've run into, so you've got that going. Now," she held a hand out, and Tobi took it, allowing her to pull him up, "Are you going to help me get out of here or what?"

There was, for a moment, a feeling of shock – she, a human girl and a strong one at that, had spared his life. A human, whose kind reviled his with a fear he did not understand, had spared him, a powerful demon, and was proposing an alliance, however temporary. The word "yes" was almost spoken before reality slapped him in the face, and if he could facially express regret, Tobi would have.

"Well, good woman," Tobi said, and the arch of her eyebrow indicated that the woman –IRIS, he should remember her name – caught the nervousness in his tone, "While I am quite grateful that you have spared me, and while I know and fully wish to tell you where the exit is…" he gestured to his wrist, "I can't."

Iris's eyes flickered to his wrist, and it looked as though she noticed the cuffs on his wrists for the first time. Her brow creased as she observed the silver armbands, inscribed with various symbols that he couldn't read but knew bound him to the Hawk.

"…Don't tell me," Iris said after a moment of looking at them, "That I have to kill whatever demon is in charge around here before you can help me."

"That is exactly – wait," Tobi responded, an idea quickly piecing itself together in his mind. "While I can't help you get out of here… I can help you find Hitofuki…" His gaze took in her numerous injuries, some he'd inflicted her while others looked days old, "Along with some medicine for those cuts of yours."

"What about yours?" She gestured to his leg, where torn bandages hung from an invisible knee. Tobi glanced down, and nodded.

"That can be dealt with." he responded, and allowed the fiber bandages to retreat from around the nonexistent body until he was a prayer slip again. "Easy. And if I'm going to help you, this form will be more inconspicuous anyway. Now, good woman, do you accept my offer?"

Iris seemed to ponder it for a moment, rolling the idea in her mind for a while before nodding. "Lead the way," she said, "but try anything funny and I'll blow my nose with you."

"Right this way," Tobi said, and He floated further into the cave, and feeling a bit of excitement when he heard her footsteps behind him. Then, something occurred to him. He glanced back at Iris.

"You only have one sleeve… may I ask what happened to the other?" Iris scowled.

"Waka…"


	17. Chapter 17

_I apologize to those who cannot catch the reference. I wanted to add more, but writer's block is a jerk and I had trouble getting back into writing mode as it is, so, there ya go. But Iris and Tobi are back, and I will make more references (more clear ones) in the future. In the meantime, enjoy the chaos, let me know what you think of the story, and have fun! Chapter 17!_

* * *

Chapter 17: Beginning Our First Proper Dungeon

or

Whoever Catches the Hidden Reference is Amazing

Iris stared at the large, intricate copper door that Tobi had led her to with surprisingly few obstacles (if you can call demon scrolls obstacles), taking in the engraving of the enormous hawk that seemed to be diving towards a small figure that cowered in fear. As she looked at the engraving, following the gaze of the victim to the ferocious gaze of the monstrous bird of prey, while Tobi watched her observe, her eyes flickered to the right for a split second, before what she'd just seen registered. She stared for a moment, before taking a breath and looking at Tobi.

"So let me get this straight," Iris finally said after several quiet seconds, "This door leads to the demon hawk."

"That is correct, good woman." Tobi responded.

"It's locked." She pointed at the three locks on the door – a LockJaw with a very menacing eye, a bronze lock with lightning symbols on it, and one that was simply a circle with an indent.

"Your powers of observation continue to serve you well," Tobi said, and she was sure he suppressed a laugh.

"No sassing me. And I am _guessing, _by my luck and general logic," _as much as I can apply to a world with demonic prayer slips, _"that those three keys are inside this cave, and probably guarded by dangerous demons."

"Are you sure this is your first time in Nippon?" Iris gave an exasperated sigh, shoulders sagging. She started walking back across the winding stone bridge that connected the rest of the cave to the door, hanging ominously over what looked like a dark and very dank lower floor.

"Let's just get this over wi- did you hear that?" She looked down at the stone that kept her above the abyss below.

"Hear what, good woman?"

_Ker-RACK._

"That. _Crap." _Iris glanced behind her as the stone began to crack. She started running, glancing back again as the crack grew, and chuck of stone started falling off behind her. "CRAP." She dashed ahead, silently cursing whoever designed this place and didn't invest in a stronger bridge. She felt the ground shaking. "CRAP CRAP CRAP-" the ground gave out beneath her. "CRAAAAAAAAAAA-OW!"

Tobi floated down to where Iris had landed on her back and was grimacing in pain. "Are you quite alright, Iris?"

"Peachy keen," Iris grunted before sitting up and rubbing her back. "Ow. Where are we?" She looked around.

"Actually, we're on the right track for the first key already," Tobi said as Iris sat up and rubbed her back.

"How did I survive that?"

"Right this way." Tobi floated away as Iris got up and followed.

Iris followed Tobi for what was about twenty minutes through the darkness, using only what little light emanated from him for guidance.

"Where are those cold-fire torches I saw in the entrance tunnel?" Iris asked as they turned another corner. "Were they too cold for the actual cave?"

"They're bait," Tobi responded, "to lure the unwary in here as prey for the hawk. We don't use them in here because we can see in the dark, unlike you humans."

"So what, you don't have normal-ow!" Iris felt a chunk of stone jutting out from the corner she'd turned jab into her shoulder.

"We're here. Just make sure not to wake up the guard, and we should be able to get the key safely." Iris looked around.

"I still don't see anythi-OHMYGOD!" Iris jumped back as something engulfed in flames came rolling towards her. It stopped a few feet from where it had missed her, and rotated until she saw a menacing face in a mirror glaring at her.

"Oh, bother, you woke up the guard," Tobi muttered. "Now we'll have to get it back to sleep-" Iris pulled her sword out and ran toward it, slashing at the glass as the mirror tried to run her over again. "Or you could kill him, I suppose."

_Really? A mirror that's on fire? _Iris jumped out of the way as it tried to steamroll into her again. _Who comes up with this? _She sidestepped another attack, and drove the sword into its center, causing the mirror to split into six pieces inside its frame. As she pulled the sword out, the pieces suddenly flew out of the wheel, which returned to spinning, and torpedoed toward Iris from different directions.

Iris ducked as the glass came at her, and cringed when she heard it shatter from colliding with its other pieces before falling to the ground. She looked at Tobi as the wheel started rolling again. "What, you're not going to help?"

"Sorry, I can't. Against the rules, I'm afraid. But you're doing great, for what it's worth," the slip responded as Iris jumped out of the way again.

"You guys have rules?" Iris cut off part of the wheel. "You've gotta be kidding me!" She drove her sword into the center of the wheel, and a large split formed in both directions. She pulled it out, and as the demon made one last futile attempt to attack her, she swung at the crack.

_KER-ACK. _The split tore the wheel into splintered halves, which, upon hitting the ground, suddenly burst into spheres of flame that flew up to the ceiling, lighting torches around the entire room, followed by more torches leading down both the hall Iris had just walked down and another one across the room.

Iris blinked several times in the new light as she sheathed Poet's Wrath, before glancing to where the wheel had landed. There, sitting on the burned ground that marked where it had fallen, was the first key. Iris picked it up, and put it in her bag.

"Well done, good woman!" Tobi said as he floated over. "But let's not celebrate just yet."

"I know," Iris said, "we have two more keys left to find."

"It's not just that," Tobi said, glancing up at the torches. "These torches light up whenever a guard dies to alert the rest of the cave, and the tunnels all point to which guard is dead. Unless we want to face five of those wheels… I'd suggest we run."

Iris stared at him for a moment, before grabbing Tobi and jamming him in the bag as she dashed through the new tunnel, reaching out with her free hand to snatch one of the torches as she heard yells and footsteps behind her. "I hate this place."


	18. Chapter 18

_Okay, I just started doing research on Okamiden out of curiousity... I had NO clue there would be a little girl named Ayame towards the beginning when I started this. Excuse me while I go curl up into a ball and laugh. In the meantime, enjoy this bit of perspective swap while I try to figure out how to advance the plot quicker without changing the story style entirely. *sigh* I think it's safe to say How I Became Ayame is not my best work on here._

_Longer (read: better) chapters will be in the future. In the meantime, happy reading!_

* * *

Chapter 18: And Now for Someone Completely Different

Waka leaned back against the wall as he watched the girl, torch clenched in her hand, run from the army of stone goons that had been alerted to her presence within the cave. As she turned the corner at the exit of the tunnel, he looked away from the crystal ball that bore her image, tapping his flute against his chin with a thoughtful look on his face.

"She is doing well," the Queen said without looking away from the image, "better than you led me to believe, Waka."

"I will admit, ma Reine, that she has surprised me," Waka said, glancing over at Queen Himiko. "How strange, for me to have underestimated someone… not by too much, but certainly to a surprising extent." His gaze returned to the crystal ball, and observed Iris as she sliced a demon in half with the unimpressive blade she called "Poet's Wrath". "I wonder, will she be able to keep it up?"

"She must," the queen responded. She looked at Waka, "for the sake of Nippon."

"Tobi, help me!" Iris yelled within the crystal. More demons had swarmed her, and she began hacking away as they tried to land blows on her.

"Ah, yes," Waka said, looking at the Queen. "So much she needs to do… are you sure it would not be easier to simply bring her here, and explain what happened to Lady Ayame?"

"No," Himiko shook her head. "If the Lord of Darkness were to have a spy, they could learn everything if we told her. She will find her way here."

"Ah, she has finished them off," Waka remarked, glancing at Iris again. "Iris… perhaps we do have a chance." He watched her as she entered another room, and a wheel came rolling at her. There came the sound of an amateur's battle cries from within the sphere, followed by the sound of a demon screaming as it was cleaved in half. He turned from the crystal ball. "I will return, ma Reine." He walked out of the room, and didn't stop until he reached the front of the palace. He glanced at the ground below, and spotted a yellow flower sticking up between the cracks. He plucked it, and held it in the sun.

An iris flower.

_Ma cherie… _Waka turned the flower over in his hand. _Be strong. You will defeat the Lord of Darkness._ He twirled the tiny flower. _Even though I have not foreseen victory just yet… I see it in you._

_May you be as proud and as beautiful as a flower._


	19. Chapter 19

_I LIIIIIIIVE! But seriously, I spent waaaay too long putting this chapter off. I apologize, and as a gift to you, my patient readers, an action scene. YAAAY!_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Chapter 19: At Long Last, A Boss Battle

"I still think using a sword as the third key was a REALLY stupid idea," Iris muttered as she shoved the second key into its lock and turned it, producing a loud cranking sound. "I mean, anyone with even the slightest amount of skill with a blade could kill enough demons to get the right amount of blood on it!" She looked at Poet's Wrath, which was stained with the blood of all three Guardian Mirror Wheels (Or GMW's, as she'd taken to calling them), along with that of every other underling she'd made into Sliced Demon. When Tobi didn't offer any form of defense over the design, she slid the sword into the final lock, and turned it. The lock glowed for a moment, before she pulled her sword back out and the door slid open. "I'd say that was too easy…" she glanced at the large wound where a shard of mirror had been lodged into the flesh over her shoulder blade, and was now wrapped in her other sleeve, "but I'd be lying."

"Are you sure you don't want to rest, before you try to face the hawk?" Tobi was turned towards the bloodied sleeve around her shoulder, voice laced with concern. "You're in terrible shape."

"Thanks," Iris said, "but I think I got this." _No, I don't. _She stared at the darkness ahead, and, a new torch in hand, walked into the tunnel, Tobi floating close behind her.

"My good woman, it's not too late to turn back…"

"Tobi, you are not chickening out on me right now." She kept walking, the torn hem of the gown trailing behind her as the light ahead grew brighter. "We're almost there."

"I am no "chicken", good woman. I am more worried about you…" He looked her over. "When did you last rest?"

"I have no idea." She stepped through the gold frame that lined the end of the tunnel, and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. "Ack, that's a lot of light. Now where is the hawk?" She glanced up at the clouds. "I don't see it any…" her eyes widened as they settled on the largest shape in the sky. "…Oh."

Iris jumped to the side as the giant hawk swooped at her, giant claws tearing up the rock. It turned to look at her, red eyes glinting with hunger.

"A human," it said, its voice a harsh cross between a growl and a scratchy bird's caw, "it's been so long since I tasted human." Its wings stretched out, cut off the sunlight. Without warning, the bird swooped back up, eyes glinting. It went torpedoing down again, beak first, and Iris jumped away. The ground behind her cracked into several parts, shaking the ground beneath her, the blade slipping from her grip as she attempted to unsheathe it. She grabbed it from the ground, held it in front of her.

"Tobi?"

"Yes?"

"Give me a nice funeral." She jumped again. The bird's beak attacked the spot she'd just been in. The bird rumbled in frustration, yanking at the ground. Her mind raced before she saw her opening.

Black ooze splashed from the wing onto Iris when she slashed at it, flight feathers cracking from the blow. She swung again, again, again, knocking them off, and she scrambled back when the hawk lifted its head and glared at her, wing dripping thick black blood.

"I will _end _you, human!"

"The name is-" The bird flapped its other wing until the gust knocked her to the ground. She stood again, ignoring the small rocks that had gotten into her wounds. "-Iris."

She didn't wait for the bird to try and knock her down again. Lifting her blade from the floor, she dashed straight towards it. The bird tried to swallow her when she was under its head, but she twisted away from the spot, and brought the blade down on the demon's neck.

CLANG! Iris's eyes widened when metal met metal, the long collar on the bird gleaming in the setting sun. _Crap._

Its shadow cast over her as the bird stood, eyes bloodshot and gleaming. Iris froze, and the two stared at each other for a tense moment. The tension cracked, and the bird lunged for her with its beak, snapping as she lunged to the side and hit the ground, rolling away from another lunge. She ran, heart pounding in her ears as the bird chased her, leaving a thick trail of black blood from it wing as it ran. Iris stumbled whenever the bird took another step and made the ground shake, and hit the floor with a large _thud, _the blade falling beneath her and tearing through her sash. She rolled away when the bird pecked again, and stared at where the sash lay before looking at her sword.

_…I've got it._

She rolled again, and forced herself up, ignoring the screaming protests from her bloodied knees. "Hey, egghead!" The demon shot her an icy look. "Come at me!"

"What are you doing?!" Tobi called from the side as the bird lunged, and Iris ran towards it. She jumped as it brought its head down, and landed right behind its beak. As the bird tried to pull itself from the ground, she crawled beneath the monster until she could hear its pulse above her. She gripped Poet's Wrath in both hands, and shoved it skyward.

The demon let out a ear-piercing wail as it pulled its beak from the ground, and Iris twisted the blade, squeezing her eyes shut as blood spilled from the hole in its chest onto her arms. She pushed the blade further up, and the bird tilted to the left, landing on its side with a loud, final _thud, _eyes shutting and the feathers floating away in the wind. Iris opened her eyes, and looked at the now bare bones of the monster, small buds blooming where it bled. At the center of the new flower field, something shined in the last shreds of sunlight, and Iris slowly, numbly, bent down and lifted the warm, dry comb from the leaves, and put it in her bag before she re-sheathed her blade.

"…I did it." She sighed, and the last thing she saw was Tobi dashing towards her as her body shut down and the world went black.


	20. Chapter 20

_...Man, I feel trrible for putting Iris through all of this. She's such a trooper for tolerating it all._

_By the way, I realized it's gonna be hard to convice y'all that Waka/Iris is legit where it stands right now, considering she's still deciding whether or not she hates his guts. Suggestions on how to improve this subplot?_

_Oh, Tobi, you so silly. You can't put out fires by flapping paper at them!_

_Longest preface ever? I think yes. Happy reading!_

* * *

Chapter 20: The Second Prophecy

Fire surged through the darkness and grasped Iris from everywhere, and her body jumped to life. She fell next to the basin of boiling water, gasping and blinking and dripping wet, before looking at Tobi, who might have looked confused if he'd had a real face.

"What… the heck…" she pointed at the basin, "is THAT?!"

"It's… it's a bath, Miss Iris," Tobi said, and Iris gave an exasperated sigh. "Don't humans like washing themselves in hot water?"

"Not when the water is still being boiled!" She forced herself onto her hands and knees, her body screaming in protest. "And not when we're still clothed-ow!" Her open, poorly-bandaged wounds burned and stung. "What-Tobi," she looked at him, "where did this water come from?"

"The only place I could get water," he responded, and pointed at the large body of water a few feet away.

Saltwater.

"Ow… where are we, anyway?" She looked up, and could barely make out a bridge a good distance overhead – maybe a third of a mile. The large saltwater river clearly led to the ocean, but she couldn't see it beyond the valley it curved around. Well, she could barely see anything in the moonless night.

"There was a path leading here inside the cave, and the only other option was trying to carry you up the wall, and I'm not made for heavy lifting." He held up his now un-cuffed hand, and some of the bandage floated in the breeze.

Iris somehow got herself into a sitting position, her knees screaming as she pulled her legs to her chest. "Geez…" She looked at the bridge again. "All the way up there…" she stood up, cringing as her legs stretched to full length and throbbed in pain. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Tobi started to get up when Iris took a step, but she waved a no at him.

"Looking for stairs. Do me a favor and get that basin off the fire, okay? I still need that bath. Thanks." She glanced back at Tobi, who had already gotten up and started to put the fire out by flapping at it from a safe distance with his papery arms. "No, really. Thanks for… this." She gestured to the fireplace he'd set up, the basin, and whatever demon food he'd dragged from the lair and set down. "This is the most helpful anyone's been to me in a while."

"No, Iris," he said, holding his freed wrist up, "thank you." He looked around. "The outside world… I never thought I'd see it."

"Hey, be careful not to set yourself on fire," he said, and continued walking as the demon snatched his hand from the flame before it could grasp a loose bandage.

She walked a good distance before she found a good bit of sloped ground that led up to the bridge – she could make out watchtowers and buildings on the other side of the river, but from the sound of it, they'd all been abandoned. She started to pull herself up the wooden rail lining the slope when the familiar notes filled the air, and she looked up to the top of the bridge. A groan slipped out as the prophet came into her vision, standing on the bridge rail.

"Hark! The call of-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Iris said, waving her free hand dismissively, "The heavens and sea and all that jazz. Just tell me what you're here for, I'm bleeding and cranky."

"Such harsh, bitter words, ma Cherie!" Waka folded his arm across his chest, flute tapping against nothing. "And here I thought you'd be excited, having defeated Hitofuki and retrieving the blessed comb."

"Blessed?" She glanced back towards the makeshift camp, where her bag was resting along with the kitschy trinket, before turning back to Waka. "What's so special about it? It's just a fancy comb."

"Well…" Waka glanced up, seemingly contemplating something, before shrugging and returning his attention to Iris, "you've been through a lot in the past couple of days, so I'll be generous and tell you what's so important."

"You call that 'generous'?!" Iris glared.

"Yes, considering I was ordered not to tell you anything."

"Oh, cheers."

"The comb," Waka said, "is… give me a moment." He jumped towards her, and landed on the rail a few feet above. "Now I don't need to speak so loudly. The comb, when worn by the person it was made for, allows them to pass through cursed zones without being turned to stone, like everything else. Many nobles had them made when the curse began, although the magic is very particular about whom it works for… I passed by a good number of status with combs just this morning." Waka leaned to the side, the air somehow supporting him. "Although, considering the _original _Ayame never got to use it, maybe it'll select you." He shrugged. "That sort of magic was never truly my specialty."

"That's another thing!" Iris took a few steps up the slope, and Waka turned to face the direction she went in as she passed him. "Who in the world is "Ayame", anyway? And why are there two men insisting I'm her and trying to kidnap me?"

"Ah," Waka said, "I can see how that would bother you. Those men, I'm afraid, are largely the reason you're here in the first place, although considering that you crippled the one who practices more magic, if I remember correctly…"

"…They can't send me back." Iris finished.

"What a fast learner you are, ma Cherie! No matter; I'm sure we'll sort something out for you as soon as this is all settled." Waka stepped down from the rail. "In the meantime," he turned and started to walk away, "I must return to Sei-An City. Orders are orders, after all."

"Now wait-" Iris started to say, and Waka turned to her. "Why can't you tell me what's going on? Is that part of your order?"

"Right again, ma Cherie. I would tell you if I could, but apparently it would be safer… wait!" He jumped down in front of her. "I have another prophecy for you!"

"That reminds me, I still need to hit you for that last one."

"In due time, ma Cherie. For now: _Three groups, three artifacts, nine faces of one small problem._" Waka jumped off, leaving Iris glaring at the spot he'd just been in.

"…Thanks, I guess." She started back for the camp. "I hope Tobi hasn't burnt to a crisp already; he's the sanest person I've met."


	21. Chapter 21

_*happy dance* Houston, we have PROGRESS! I am on a roll with this story! Well, enjoy the new chapter, told from Tobi's perspective! And... waot... could that be FORESHADOWING? *gasp*_

_Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

Chapter 21: On the Way to Ryoshima Coast

_Voices… he could hear the sound of prayers in the air, prayers and chants and spells he couldn't understand. A brush, dipped in rich black ink, drew symbols on his surface, and with each symbol, he felt his power grow. One, two, three… the light that the symbols gave off grew with each stroke, every prayer and wish buried into his skin. There was nothing else – nothing but the prayers, and the ink, and the growing power within him. Nothing else but this dark place…_

The sun poured down on Tobi without warning, and he held up a hand to shield his eye from the sudden onslaught of light after so much darkness. He'd gone into a sort of meditation during the night, and had only been pulled out by the light and the bustling of his human companion. He rolled over, waiting for his sight to adjust, and stared when Iris came into focus.

"Rise and shine, ya big lump," she said, lightly shaking his shoulder. "Come on, we're losing daylight!" She lifted her bag from the ground, and started walking. "Don't make me start without you!"

"Miss Iris…" Tobi got up, glancing around and seeing that the fire had been doused, as well as the basin emptied and put near the exit of the tunnel he'd carried her through the night before, "what _are _you wearing?"

"Huh?" She glanced back at him, then looked down at the wrinkled garments she'd put on. "Oh, these are the clothes I was wearing when I first came here." The top was stained a light brown, and the bottoms were a dark blue and seemed to be a material he didn't recognize. Strips of fabric were wrapped over the area around her left eye as a makeshift bandage, as well as all over her arms. "Man, I missed wearing pants." She smiled a bit to herself, and started walking again.

"What happened to the rest of the gown?"

"Cut it up, used it for bandages." She paused, brow furrowing, as they started up a slope of land leading to the bridge. "I sure hope Kushi doesn't mind…"

"Who?"

"Nothing, never mind." Tobi glanced at the bridge, and caught the first bustles of people crossing – one or two, but still people. He quickly unwound himself, and slipped into her back, sticking out enough to get a good view of anything. Iris glanced down. "Good call."

"Don't want to attract poor attention to you." Tobi returned his attention to the path ahead, feeling himself tense up as the human voices grew louder. Iris limped a bit as she reached the top, and if he'd had lungs, he would have sighed in relief at what he saw.

The few people who were on the bridge were merchants and customers, and Iris walked past most of them without a second glance, keeping him hidden from sight. She stopped at the one vendor nearest the bridge, and Tobi could make out only a few words from the conversation.

"…Thank you!" Iris gave a respectful nod to the vendor, and walked away.

"What was that?" Tobi whispered, and Iris glanced down.

"Getting directions. Apparently I'm on the right track to find out about this "Lady Ayame" everybody's talking about, I just need to…" She looked up, and froze. "…Cross the bridge."

"What's the matter?" Iris stared ahead, eyes wide and pupils tiny, an unreadable expression on her face. She was shaking a little bit, and the color had drained from her cheek.

"I… I don't…" Iris swallowed again, "I don't… particularly… like b-bridges." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Just don't look down…"

Tobi watched her take a step towards it, then another, then another, picking up the pace as she got on, eyes squeezed shut and sweat trickling down the sides of her face. She broke into a sprint, and sped to the other side, until she miss-stepped, and fell face-first on the ground.

"Iris!"

"Made it…" Iris pushed herself up, and looked back at the bridge. "Ugh… I hate bridges. Bad memories…" She got onto her feet, dusted off her knees, and without another word began walking down the path that led to the darkness – darkness and voices that Tobi could hear even from this far away.

"Where are we going, again?"

"Ryoshima Coast."


	22. Chapter 22

_WHAAAAT? TWO chapters in just ONE day? What is this insanity?_

_Before I forget, THANK YOU ALL for your suggestions on how to improve the storyline! I think I've got a good idea on how to make the change in their relationship more believable, and I'm gonna kick-start it soon, so keep your eyes open for it!_

_Happy reading and, as always, reviews are love!_

* * *

Chapter 22: The Dark Ocean

"Ugh!" Iris's hand clapped over her face as the choking air swept into her lungs. "Not this again!"

The blackened grass grasped and curled around her ankles as Iris continued down the path, the sun quickly being obscured by dark swirls of red and purple in the mid-morning sky. Everything gave off a gloomy aura, from the graves of travelers that lined the road to the dirt beneath her sandals. Iris rummaged through her bag, and her hand closed around the comb, cold and fragile in her hand.

"Do you really think that will work?" Tobi asked as Iris turned the tiny decoration over in her hand, frowning slightly. The prayer slip flew out of her bag, and twisted into his mummy form behind her, looking over her shoulder at the comb. "It's very pretty, but I don't think it could be very powerful."

"Only one way to be sure…" Holding her breath, Iris released her face and used her free hand to pull her hair up in a bun, taking a thin shred of her old hair ribbon and tying it before sticking the comb in and squeezing her eyes shut.

For a few moments, the tension hung in the air, thicker than the evil that kept making it difficult to breathe. Then, the flower on the comb glowed, and the light enveloped both Iris and Tobi, turning their skin a luminescent yellow for a few seconds. Then, as quickly as it had begun, the light faded, and Iris exhaled and breathed in again, clean, healthy air.

"It worked," Tobi said, turning his hand over in confusion. "But why did it affect me? Wouldn't something sacred hurt me?"

"Maybe it knew you were with me?" Iris shut her bag. "Whatever that was, let's hurry to Ryoshima Coast. I don't know how long this'll last."

The evil atmosphere intensified as they continued down the road, reaching out to Iris and recoiling as the comb worked its power. Iris sped up to a power walk as the sound of waves became apparent, and Ryoshima Coast came into view.

"Oh, this is awful…" Iris looked around.

"I think it has a very homey feel, don't you?" Tobi responded, and Iris glared at him before returning her attention to the tainted landscape.

The ocean was pitch-black below the edge of the cliff that the path stretched over, and melted with the black of the sky over the horizon. Darkness crawled across the hills, and enveloped the road to the beach. The path forked where the evil was strongest, and the half that was still relatively safe climbed up a large hill, which was surrounded by a low stone wall. At the top, Iris could make out what looked like a small stone temple, and an ominous cloud hung over it, cackling spirits emerging from the bottom and spiraling around the building, clawing at the door, while screams and pleads for help came from within.

"Tobi…" Iris said, "I think there's somebody in there!"

"There might be, it looks like a lovely place."

"Not my point!" Iris dashed towards the hill, her hand flying to the handle of her blade and pulling it from its sheath. The spirits turned to her, and lunged, teeth bared and glinting. Iris ducked beneath them, slicing above her and cutting clean through one. The spirit let out an ear-piercing wail as it dissipated, and the others turned and lunged again. Iris slashed at them again, landing blows left and right, each creature screaming and vanishing as it was cut. The monsters tore at her sleeves, and she twisted to the perpetrators and offed them both with one blow. The last one sunk its teeth into her arm, and Iris dropped the blade, but balled her hand into a fist and punched the monster until it let go, and cut the thing clean in half. As the cloud dissipated, Iris looked at the fresh wound on her arm with a grimace as Tobi ran up to her.

"That was impressive!"

"No thanks to you." Iris grimaced at the blood trickling down to her elbow, and cut off her sleeve, wrapping it around the new injury. "I'm turning into a patchwork quilt." She turned her attention to the temple, which was now silent. "Hello?" She knocked on the door, while Tobi unfurled into a prayer slip again and slid into her bag. "It's relatively safe to come out now." There was the sound of rustling and paper falling to the floor, and the door opened. A woman in a pale green hood tied by a string of red prayer beads stepped out.

"Thank you for saving me," she said sweetly, clasping her hands together. "I never would have gotten rid of those demons on my own. I am Rao, the priestess of this shrine." The woman bowed slightly, and smiled at Iris from behind the black bangs obscuring her left eye.


	23. Chapter 23

_Yay, Waka time! And now, for that relationship development I... wait... what's with Iris? ...Oh snap._

* * *

Chapter 23: The Thoughts and Doubts of the Man from the Moon Tribe

_Something's wrong, _Waka thought as he watched Iris lead the priestess through the tainted beach, towards Sei-An City. _Rao looks… different than she did before._

"Ma reine," he said, "I want to help her get here faster. I don't trust that comb to keep her safe." A flurry of minor demons encircled the group, and Iris – along with her new, demonic friend – tore through them with relative ease.

"You will do no such thing, Waka." Queen Himiko did not look at him. "After that last infraction against me, I am not letting you near her until I am sure she can get here on her own."

"If she _can't, _your highness," he turned to the woman, "what will you do? If she dies, will we simply summon another one?"

"You're not helping her," the Queen said, "until I say you can. You already accepted your sentence, remember?"

Waka sighed, and nodded. "Yes, ma reine," he said, turning back to the crystal, "but it makes me restless. Perhaps if Rao would travel separately…"

"With all of those demons running loose?"

"Why not? She has her prayer slips, they've never stopped her before." Waka watched Iris chase another possessed statue away from the priestess. "She shouldn't need Iris's help."

Queen Himiko looked at him. "I don't think I've heard you call her by name before," she said. "Is there something you're not telling me, Waka?"

Waka didn't answer her, instead watching Tobi claw down an umbrella-wielding demon before it could impale Iris. The three ran, Iris's hand clasped over her mouth, but were quickly stopped by another group.

"Excuse me," Waka said, and walked out of the room.

The clouds of darkness swirled over the city in a spiral, which twisted and curled downward, originating from the King's palace. Waka looked up, observing the sickening colors, as the nobles around him hacked and wheezed from the diseased air. He could see questions in the air, questions of doubt and uncertainty. _What if Iris doesn't make it? _The clouds asked. _What happened to Rao's prayer slips, the ones that she used before? What if… _Waka stopped. The last question – the biggest one – originated only from his own theory, not fact. He shook his head. _Lady Ayame killed herself, _he thought, but the words still didn't have any authority or substance in his mind – they sounded flimsy, shallow, false. _Lady Ayame… it just doesn't add up. She had no qualms with her betrothed… _his gaze turned to the house where the lord lay in his bed, his two attendants desperately trying to awaken and heal him with herbal candles. _…It makes no sense… _

Waka was pulled out of his thoughts a few minutes later, as one of the Queen's maids ran up to him, hand over her mouth. "Queen Himiko," she said, hacking between words, "has asked… asked you to go… to the front of the city temple…" she turned, and ran back in. Waka frowned, but turned to the temple, and walked through the wilting garden that was the aristocratic quarter.

"Ah, now this is interesting." Waka crossed his arms as he eyed the dried lake that the bridge once covered, as well as the now disconnected bridge. "That _is _inconvenient, now isn't it?" Anybody from the aristocratic quarter easily could have left, if they'd been in any condition to do so, but getting in would, at the very least, require some very strong rope…

…Or, it seemed, the ability to ravel and unravel at will. Waka stepped back as two streamed of thick parchment grabbed onto the rails of the bridge and tightened, pulling the demon Waka had seen earlier onto the side of the structure, and Iris…

"What happened?!" Waka failed to mask his concern as he ran over to Iris, who was lying limp on Tobi's shoulder. Tobi set Iris down, and the girl coughed violently.

"Something in the air," the demon said, "she made it all the way to the entrance after walking through the trenches, and just fell over." Waka lifted Iris off of the ground, and Tobi returned to his prayer-slip form. A minute later, Rao jumped onto the bridge, and ran over.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked, but Waka shook his head.

"Go to the temple," he said, "and I'll get her help." Rao nodded and ran off, and Waka ran to the Queen's Palace.

"Oh my goodness!" The maid at the front barely stepped out of his way in time to avoid Waka knocking her over. He quickly ran to one of the rooms that he knew was empty, and set Iris down on the mat, pushing her hair out of her face as her brow broke into a cold sweat.

"Somebody get some herbal candles," Waka said, "now!" One of the servants came back an instant later with a few small columns of wax, and Waka set them near the head of the mat, using the nearest torch he could find to light them. As medicinal smoke filled the air, Iris groaned, and turned her head to face him.

"You again…" Waka's gaze flicked to the bandage over her eye, and he gently pulled it off.

"Oh, ma cherie…" A thick, dark scar about the width of a person's little finger stretched down the center of her eyebrow, just barely missing her eye in its decent to her jaw. Her skin was ghostly pale, and her eyelids hung heavily on her face. "The comb should have protected you…" Her hand moved towards him, and Waka closed his own around it.

"Tired…" she murmured, "so… tired… can't move…"

"Rest, Iris," Waka said, "Rest, for now. You deserve it." She let her eyes close, but she did not release his hand. Waka pushed a stray hair out of her face as her breathing slowed. "I'm right here, ma cherie."


	24. Chapter 24

_...Not gonna lie, I'm a bit surprised at how tsundere and snarkiy Iris is turning out to be. She didn't have a clear, defined character in my head when I started this thing: literally a girl with a sword and a blue streak in her hair. I think a person's personality comes out a lot more clearly during adverse times, so I guess this makes sense... but still, my characters usually aren't this sarcastic. Just look at Amy!_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Chapter 24: Waking

A waxing crescent hovered behind the storm outside as Iris's eyes opened, and her lungs took in a large breath of medicine-filled air. She could feel something holding onto her hand through the darkness that partially numbed her senses, and she squeezed it, holding onto what little connected her to reality for dear life. The hand squeezed back, and Iris blinked, forcing her vision to clear as the medicine worked through her system and the world around her came into focus – a roof, heat from the candles, the sounds of crickets, birds, and a light snoring.

_…Snoring? _Iris pushed herself up with her free hand, and blinked a couple of times, shooing the last bits of darkness from her sight. Her head throbbed as she looked around the room – her bag next to her pillow, half-melted candles surrounded by dripped wax that gave off a thick scent, elaborate walls and pretty windows – before she turned her attention to whoever it was that had anchored her back to reality, and was still holding her hand. She stared.

"Waka?" Waka mumbled something in his sleep, but his hand tightened a bit around hers at the sound of his name. He was leaning against the wall, sitting up with his head tilted slightly upwards, face relaxed. Iris felt herself slowly regaining control of her body, and forced her fingers to uncurl from Waka's hand enough to pull away. Waka's hand closed around the empty space, and he frowned. The candles turned the side of his face a golden-yellow, and without the massive height difference caused by his crazy-tall sandals, she could actually see how handsome the man actually was…

Okay, this ended _now_.

"Waka." He sat up, and blinked before looking at Iris. After a moment – he must have still been waking up – he let out a sigh of relief.

"Tres bien," he said as he stood up, "You're awake."

"Tell me you didn't sit here all day. Then I'd have to be grateful." Waka laughed.

"I was about to ask how you felt, ma cherie, but it seems you're already getting back to your old self. You were in quite a state when your friend and Rao brought you here." He looked at her. "Do you know what happened to the comb? It should have kept you from getting sick…"

"It fell out of my hair," Iris said, "but I put it back in… that was just before we got to the city, and it got worse as we got further in. I remember getting about halfway through the canals, then…" she rubbed her forehead, "nothing. It just stops, like I passed out."

"You did." Waka held his hand out. "Can you stand?"

"Of course I can stand!" Iris pushed herself onto her knees, trying to ignore her shaking limbs. "If I can handle a giant hawk, I can handle a col-whoa!" Iris's legs gave in as soon as she stopped supporting herself with her arms, and Waka caught her as she fell forward, grabbing her under the arms so that their noses almost touched. "…cold."

"I can see you're right on top of this."

"Shut up and help me stand." Waka chuckled a bit, and stepped to the side, slinging Iris's arm over his shoulder. "I can carry you, ma cherie, if you like."

"Thanks," Iris said, "But I'd like to appear at least slightly capable of holding my own. Where am I, anyway?" She asked as Waka picked her bag up off of the floor and casually hung it around her neck and other shoulder, and helped her through the door.

"The Queen's Palace," Waka said, "on the way to see the Queen herself." Iris felt her eyes widen. Waka must have realized she was panicking, because he continued with "Queen Himiko is well aware of the disease running rampant through the city, so your state will be understandable. Actually, you're doing better than most of her soldiers… which, I'll admit, I'm attributing to your raw stubbornness."

"So I partially cured myself by being ornery? Wonderful." Iris covered her mouth with her free hand, and coughed a couple of times. "…Ugh, how long does that candle-stuff last?"

"We aren't sure," Waka said, turning a corner and lifting Iris when they reached the stairs, "it's a fairly new medicine, from a man called Redbeard. It kept you asleep for a good…" he looked at the sky as he set her down again, "oh, seven or eight hours, so I wouldn't worry too much for now."

"Eight hours…"_You sat there for eight hours? _Iris felt a slight blush crawl onto her cheek, before something came back to her, and she hit him in the arm.

"Ah! What was that for?"

"A path found in the water's grip," Iris grumbled. "That's what that was for." She slumped back down as they turned a corner. "But… thanks for keeping an eye on me while I was in sickness limbo."

She could hear the smile in Waka's voice. "It was no trouble, ma cherie."

They walked into what looked like an elevator, and Waka reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny firecracker, setting in the center. He took a match from a nearby box, lit it, and set it to the firecracker. "Brace yourself, ma cherie."

The elevator floor swallowed the firecracker, and shot upwards, until they had gone up three stories. Iris had instinctively grabbed onto the nearest thing she could as the floor rose and sent her skyrocketing, and it was only when the elevator stopped that she realized what it was – the front of Waka's shirt. She let go before he could comment, and kept looking at the floor the rest of the way to the Queen's main room, trying desperately to ignore the burning red in her cheeks along with Waka chuckling to himself.


	25. Chapter 25

_..._

_AHAHAHAHAHA I have wanted to put one quote in this story ever since I started it, really. Let's see who spots it._

* * *

Chapter 25: The Queen

_I've been here before. _The room was massive, and lined with torches along the walls, illuminating tapestries and the giant curtain on the other side, where a lone woman knelt before what looked to Tobi like a large marble. The woman prayed quietly behind the curtain as they got closer, and Tobi pulled himself lower into the bag, trying to avoid notice. He felt… shame, in this room, like he should know better than to be evil.

_Protect us from evil… _the words echoed in his mind, but for the life of him Tobi couldn't remember where they were from. _Protect us from evil…_

"Ma reine," the man called Waka said, and Tobi's attention snapped back to the woman, "We came as soon as she was able."

"You mean as soon as I got you to wake up," Iris grumbled, and Tobi heard Waka chuckle a bit. Without warning, the curtain pulled back, and the woman turned to face them, face partially hidden by the fan in her hand.

"Iris," Queen Himiko said, and Tobi felt the bag shift as Iris struggled to stand up straighter, "It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I am sorry it could not have been under better circumstances."

"The honor-" Iris coughed into her hand, "is mine, your Majesty." Tobi glanced at her – her face was still a bit pasty, and the cold sweat was returning to her brow. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Queen Himiko nodded, "I do. I believe it is time," she glanced at Waka, who Tobi couldn't see, "to explain exactly what is going on."

Iris sighed in relief. "Thank you, your majesty." Waka gently set her down, and she sat with her legs folded, hands in her lap. Waka sat down next to her a moment later.

"Before I explain," Queen Himiko said, setting her fan down, "tell me everything you've worked out for yourself."

"Well," Iris said, pushing her hair out of her face. "I know that I have to collect a few things – a fortune tenner showed me a dress, a sword, the comb, and a long ribbon that glowed gold."

_A long ribbon that glowed gold… _

"Go on," the queen said, "anything else?"

"Well," Iris said, "I know that I'm supposed to slay something that had nine… heads? It looked like nine heads, I'm not sure… and it's all because a girl named Ayame is dead, and two men are trying to bring me to this "Lord" guy who wants to… marry me, I think, because I'm Ayame's… reincarnation?"

"Yes," Queen Himiko said, "You are." She gestured to one of the walls, and Tobi and Iris looked to the painting that hung beneath the torch.

Being female and Japanese was where the resemblance between Iris and Ayame ended. Her long, straight and shiny black hair was pulled up in a high bun tied by a string of pearls, while Iris's hung in tangles at her waist. A kimono, regal blue and lined with a rich scarlet, wrapped her body elegantly, accentuating the smooth and subtle curves of her body. Her skin was the color of fresh snow, and her lips were a dark ruby. All of that, combined with a smooth jawline, elegant eyebrows and small nose, made her look like a perfect porcelain doll.

"That's Ayame?" Iris frowned slightly at the painting, pushing another strand of hair from her face.

"Yes," Queen Himiko said, "at least, that is what she looked like. Ayame was the daughter of a high-ranking lord of Nippon, and a dear friend of the King's." She sighed. "She was to be married to the lord whose men have been pursuing you… Actually, it was them that brought you here."

"That explains how they knew where I was…"

"Indeed. Actually, it was I who sent those two men to him, after Ayame's untimely death. You see, Iris, we needed you." She gestured to another portrait, and Iris froze as she looked at it.

"Whoa." Tobi couldn't see the painting, but the fear in Iris's face told him enough.

"That," Queen Himiko said, "Is the Lord of Darkness, Ninetails. He has been tormenting this part of Nippon on and off for years; but now, I fear, he is ready to destroy us once and for all. That is why we need you, Iris – we need you to destroy him before he can."

"Yes, your majesty." Iris frowned. "But, all due respect… why me Why do you need the reincarnation of Ayame?"

"That," Waka said, "is technically my fault. I foresaw a woman – a woman that was and wasn't Ayame – driving the blessed sword, empowered by the Prayer Ribbon, into Ninetails' body. I told the Queen what I saw…"

"And we prepared accordingly." Queen Himiko continued. "Unfortunately, the only thing you need that the demons didn't manage to steal from us," she stood, and walked over to a nearby drawer, "is this." Tobi could barely see the Queen as she brought a folded stack of fabric to Iris, and set it in her lap. There was a dagger, inscribed with various holy symbols, on top of it. "This is the gown and robe that Ayame was to wear when she faced Ninetails in battle," Queen Himiko said as Iris inspected the fabric. "It is made of good, strong material, guaranteed to be as effective as one of my soldier's armor. The skirt of the gown has been cut and re-sewn into legs, so you can move better. This dagger," she held it up, "will be of great help to you in the coming days. We believe that the stolen Prayer Ribbon has been possessed by a demon. Stab him with this," she said, "and the possession shall be broken. However, where it and the sword are in iuncertain."

"Huh?"

"I have seen three places guarded by Ninetails' tube foxes," Waka said, "the ones who stole the artifacts. But no artifacts." Waka started to stand, slinging Iris's arm over his shoulder again to lift her up. "However, that is a problem for another day."

"Excuse me?"

"You need rest," Queen Himiko said, "until this disease passes. We will let you stay here, and as part of his sentence for revealing information I specifically told him not to," she looked at Waka, "Waka will remain as your bodyguard until you have recovered."

"Wh-what?!" Iris started trying to walk away, but Waka picked her up before she could, and her body did not help her fight back. "I'm fine! I can handle a cold! Put me down, Waka! Put me down!"

"Don't be so frustrated, ma cherie! Just think of all the fun conversations we'll have! Besides, I think this will be a good exercise in working with others."

"Whadaya mean, I don't work well with others?!" Tobi sighed to himself as Waka walked out of the Queen's room after giving a respectful bow, while Iris kept struggling.

_This is going to be a loooong recovery._


	26. Chapter 26

_NEW STORY IMAGE, WHOOT! Oh my gosh, I colored that WHOLE thing in with pen, no joke. My hand hurts._

* * *

Chapter 26: Metamorphosis

_Skritch skritch._

Waka turned his attention to the swirling clouds overhead, counting the different shades of sickly green he could find.

_Skritch skritch skritch._

There were no birds, he mused, or any bugs, for that matter. The air was too tainted.

_Skritch skritch skritch skritch._

"_Bon sang, _I give up," Waka muttered to himself, "what _is _she doing in there?" Iris had told him to stand outside while she "simmered in her own juices", as she'd called it, and he'd stood guard for the past hour as she grumbled incoherently from behind the door. She had fallen silent around forty-five minutes into her immobile rampage – punching her pillow in frustration, from what he'd been able to hear – and now, silence hung as heavily in the air as the clouds above, interrupted only by-

_Skritch._

THAT. Curiosity getting the best of him, Waka glanced at the doorway, listened for a moment, and peeked in.

For a split second, he was tempted to ask the woman sitting up in the bed who she was and what she'd done with Iris. Two of the maids had gotten her into the robe and gown – each one a different, rich shade of dark blue and accented with gold, which complemented the warm pink of what little skin she had exposed – her shoulders, her neck, her face. But it wasn't the dress, nor was it the lack of a blue streak in her hair – she must have cut it off – nor the scar that made her look so different. No, Waka thought, it was her _smile._

Iris was fair enough - even when she was angry – but she changed entirely with that little smile on her face. He'd never seen Iris smile – he couldn't think of anybody who'd claimed they had – but the change was breathtaking. Her entire face had softened, her eyes, which were usually harsh and burned with a fire that rivaled Moegami himself, were now calm and clear, and reflected contentment. She looked almost radiant, her entire body relaxed as her hand moved across the small pad of thin parchment in her lap, bringing down what Waka assumed was a pen and writing on the surface of the slightly yellowed sheet. _Skritch skritch._

"You should smile more often, ma cherie," Waka said, and Iris looked up at him. The smile quickly faded, but was replaced with a look of slight surprise rather than the irritated scowl she'd been giving him earlier – well, it was a start.

"What are you talking about?" Iris set the pen – a thin cylinder with a pointed tip – at her side as Waka stepped into the room.

"Just now," Waka responded, "you were smiling. It was a very nice one as well, ma cherie." Iris rolled her eyes, but Waka could still see the faint bit of red crawl into her cheeks – actually, she was very cute when she blushed, too. "You don't believe me."

"I think you're being ridiculous," Iris said, glancing down at the parchment. "Why would I look any different than usual when I smile?"

"Ah, but you do," he leaned against the doorway, "like all of that anger you usually give off had been swept away in the breeze."

"The only reason I'm angry," Iris said, picking the pen up and starting to write again, "is because I've had almost nothing go my way in the past few weeks."

"Oh?" Waka walked out of the doorway, and sat down across from her at the foot of the mat. "Are you sure that's not the only reason?"

Iris eyed him warily for a moment – like she thought he was going to suddenly turn into Hitofuki, Waka thought to himself – before sighing a bit, and looking at the floor. "I guess…" She shook her head. "Back home, I used to hear stories like this all the time. Average girl or boy get ripped out of their normal, non-magic life and into a world beyond anything they could ever imagine, go on big adventures, fight monsters, and eventually go home after fighting for everything they believe in and learning a valuable lesson, ultimately becoming a better person from the experience. But me…" She pushed a strand out of her hair, "I feel like I'm going in the opposite direction. The longer I'm here, the more I find myself getting set off by inconveniences, hesitating from my own stupid phobia – seriously, who in the world is afraid of _bridges?! _– and wanting more than anything to get home; but even that's not the real problem."

"What is it, then?"

"I have _nothing _to go home to. What will I do, go back to living aimlessly, with no plans for the future, drifting from job to job, apartment to apartment throughout the city, until I've faded from existence and left little to no influence on the world around me? I can't, Waka, I can't! After everything…" She rested her head on her hand. "You know, maybe I really have changed since I came here. I barely recognize myself anymore."

"You're right," Waka responded, almost without thinking about it, "you have changed, ma cherie. The girl I met in Agata Forest never would have gotten this far, if she hadn't changed. You've had a lot thrown at you in a short amount of time, and it's toughened you. You're braver, more assertive."

"More confused." Iris glanced at the page. "At least before, I was content not having a purpose in life."

"Is that what you were writing about?" Waka glanced at the paper – the characters were certainly not Japanese.

"What? Nah," she handed the pad to him, "It's actually just a landscape poem. You know those mountains across the ocean from Shinshu Field? I was trying to figure out what was on the other side."

"I can't read this," Waka said, flipping the page over. "The characters look a lot like French, but this is an entirely different language."

"Really?" Iris took the pad back, "English isn't too different from French…"

"Not close enough, I'm afraid. Will you read it to me?" Iris raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm serious, ma cherie!"

"…Fine," Iris said, flipping back to the first page. "But you're not allowed to laugh."

"You have my word." Iris looked at him skeptically for another moment, before clearing her throat.

"I see them standing proud across the way…"


	27. Chapter 27

_FUZZBALL!_

* * *

Chapter 27: More Help and Fur on the Rug

"Are you sure this is a good idea, ma cherie?" Iris glanced at Waka, who was frowning slightly at her.

"If I stay in bed any longer, my body will atrophy and I'll be useless in battle. Just give me a few minutes." Iris let go of the man's shoulder, and her legs shook beneath her. She took in a breath, and slowly took a step forward, then another. Waka watched as she started to pick up her speed, pacing back and forth throughout the room, doing things like sitting down or getting up, stretching, getting on one knee, standing up again, and getting on the other, only to repeat the process. This went on for a good ten minutes before her legs decided they'd had enough, and she dropped to the ground. "Ow."

"Are you alright?" Waka gently lifted Iris off the ground, and carried her out of the library.

"Yeah," she responded, glancing at the landscape outside the palace as he walked through the open hall. "Just a little frustrated. I used to count myself as lucky that I didn't get sick often…" she smirked. "Lucky me. When did Queen Himiko say that comb would start working again?"

"A week or so," Waka respond as he nudged the front door open, "and it'll be like you were never sick."

"I sure hope so," Iris said, "considering I've already spent a week sitting and writing." They halls were relatively empty, and Waka got to her room uninterrupted, setting her down on the mat before leaning against the wall. "This is pathetic. I'm like a damsel waiting for the monster to come and get me."

"…I can't help but imagine you'd slice them in half before they could." Iris stifled a laugh, and Waka chuckled. "It is a rather amusing image, isn't it?"

"What, me lying in bed, swinging Poet's Wrath at the thing without being able to move the lower half of my body?" Iris allowed herself to giggle a bit. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Lady Aya- Iris?" Iris and Waka looked to the door, where the servant stood and glanced to the side. "There's… ah… somebody here to see -" she was cut off by a large ball of white dashing past her and leaping on Iris, and promptly slobbering all over her face.

"Ammy, ya dumb mutt, don't lick her!" Issun jumped up and down on the wolf's head as Iris started rubbing her behind the ears, "You may get this awful sickness!"

"Hi, Amaterasu!" Iris felt herself smile as she buried her face into the fur of the Sun Goddess's neck, while Ammy's tail wagged a mile a minute. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, hey there, pretty lady," Issun said, bouncing over to Iris's side, "Sorry to see that you're sick. Have we met? I'm sure I'd recognize such a nice face, and I don't think I've seen you before."

Ammy barked, and Iris chuckled a bit. "I'm Iris!" Issun stared at her for a moment. "You called me "girly", remember?"

"What are you- WHOA!" Issun jumped back. "Girly?! You look different! What in the world happened in the last few weeks?"

"I believe," Waka said, "that particular story is meant for after you meet with the Queen, don't you agree, my little bouncing friend?"

"-! What are you doing here, ya half-baked prophet?" He turned to Iris. "What is he doing here, girly?! Is there something you aren't telling us?!"

"He's been sentenced to keep an eye on me until the curse passes… wait, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here on a mission from the busty babe!" Issun responded, returning to Ammy. "Well, Ammy, we should get going! Those Fox Rods won't find themselves!"

"Fox Rods?" Waka glanced at them. "What could those be?"

"Rao needs them to fight Ninetails! Later!" Ammy ran out after giving Iris a lick of goodbye.

"See if you can do something about this plague!" Iris called after them. "…Fox Rods?"


	28. Chapter 28

_HOORAY FOR SEMI-FILLER! This chapter exists solely to answer a few questions and make sure time is passing so the next chapter isn't too abrupt. Also, pseudo-fluff, so... enjoy the slowly-becoming-more-amiable relationship between Waka and Iris!_

_EDIT: Am I the only one who noticed that trying to headbutt Waka causes Ammy to PHASE through him? Wierd._

* * *

Chapter 28: Ayame

"There have been fireflies at night recently," Waka said, glancing outside. "Queen Himiko doesn't know what to make of it."

"Really?" Iris sat up. "I haven't seen fireflies since I was a little girl. I used to love them. They aren't as common as they used to- what are you smiling about?"

"Hm?" Waka was still grinning as he looked at her from where he leaned against the doorway. "Oh, I was just picturing it. Itty-bitty Iris, running around in a dress that's too big, chasing fireflies…"

"It was pajamas, thank you." Iris rolled her eyes. "But how would fireflies survive this-" she coughed, "fog?" Waka shrugged. "Hm…" something occurred to here. "Hey, Waka?"

"Yes, ma cherie?"

"You said that Ayame's death was unexpected… what happened?" The grin faded, and Waka glanced down.

"…The official story is that she killed herself," Waka murmured, folding his hands across his chest, "but I don't think that's it. There are too many questions raised by it, starting with-"

"Why would she do it?" Iris finished, and Waka nodded.

"Exactly. Why would she want to? From what I remember, she was excited about her wedding, so that's not it… and Ayame didn't know about my vision when it happened; I was too busy trying to reason with her parents to ever tell her about it."

"Reason with them about what?" Iris raised an eyebrow, and Waka waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh, some silly superstition of theirs – thought I was a bad omen for some reason." Waka shrugged.

"…Um…Ayame…"

"Pure coincidence, I assure you." Waka looked outside. "Getting back to the subject at hand. The story is she poisoned her own tea the night before her wedding. Even so…" he shook his head, "I still feel something is amiss." He looked at Iris again. "If you were about to have something you'd been waiting for happen to you, would you do something that drastic to avoid it, without explanation?"

"Point taken…" Iris frowned when Amaterasu and Issun charged into the room, straight _through _Waka.

"Girly!" Issun said, while Iris stared at Waka, who didn't seem to have noticed what had just happened, "We think we know what's causing this sickening mist!"

"Really?" Iris looked at them, "that's great!"

"Yeah, I know!" Issun bounced up and down, while Amaterasu wagged her tail. "Just you wait, Girly, you'll be back to your old self in no time!" They dashed out again, not phasing through Waka this time.

"They seemed excited," Waka said, and Iris looked at him.

"Waka," she said quietly, looking at the tiny strands of gold that stuck out from beneath his helmet, "this is a bit random but… you sparkle, you can walk on water, your magic sword, you're blond from what I can see under your hat, even though you look Japanese otherwise, and you can make Ammy phase through you… what _are _you?"

"Ah," Waka chuckled, "that's an interesting question, ma cherie. Perhaps I'll tell you someday… but not now."

"Why not?" Iris said, leaning forward. "Is it a secret or something?"

"Sort of," he responded, walking over to her and sitting down. "There are a few things I need to take care of, which I cannot if people suspect me of being anything they're not used to, with all of these demons running loose. They might think I'm evil."

"So what, you think I'll rat you out on not being human?"

"Not at all," Waka said, "I just think it's better to keep quiet until I'm certain people's suspicions calm down, and with Ninetails becoming a bigger threat with each day, now just isn't a good time. After all, someone might overhear."

"Tea?" One of the maids, a pale woman with long hair that obscured her left eye, walked in holding a tray.

"No thank you," Iris said, and the maid left. "She keeps trying to get me to drink that tea… I think this is the third time today."

"Hm," Waka said, frowning a bit. "Maybe… no." He looked at Iris again. "Now, getting back to the subject… if you're really that curious, I'll explain to you, when we're in a better position to discuss such things."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Waka glanced at her bag. "_Bon sang, _has your friend Tobi slept through the past few weeks?" The slip sticking out snored in response. "That would be a yes. Goodness."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Fireflies

Iris's eyes flickered open, and she sat up as she felt weakness alleviate from her body. She breathed in, and clean air, mixed with what little smoke remained from the medicinal candles, filled her lungs, restoring her strength with each intake. Cautiously, making sure not to wake up Waka, who was sitting next to her bed again, Iris stood, savoring the feeling of strength as her legs supported her body without shaking. She lifted her sword and sheath from the side of the bed and strapped it on, and glanced at Waka one more time before stepping away.

_Nice work, Ammy, _Iris thought, _you did it! _Iris smiled as she walked to the door, and stepped into the warm air of the spring night, looking around the Aristocratic quarter. Stars shimmered as a half-moon hung, light-yellow in the midnight sky, and as Iris lowered her gaze to the gardens, she saw lights as bright as the stars hovering around the houses and small palaces – fireflies.

_…Fireflies!_ Iris felt a tingle of glee spread through her body. _I've never seen so many before! _One of the orbs of pale white light floated towards the Queen's Palace, and Iris quickly walked through the outside hall and down the steps. As the firefly got closer, Iris held her hand out to it, and it settled in her palm, the soft light making her skin tingle.

_Wait… _Iris pulled her hand close to her face, and frowned. It was very small, yes, and very bright, but it didn't seem to have a body. _This… isn't a firefly… _The orb of light quivered in her hand, and flew around her head before hovering in front of her.

"Are you…" Iris whispered as her mind raced, trying to piece together an explanation, "a… a spirit?" The orb brightened for a moment in what she took as a "yes." Around her, the other orbs floated towards windows, almost like they were gazing at whoever slept within… _The spirits of people who fell to Ninetails, _a voice that was and wasn't Iris's whispered in her mind. _Follow me. _The spirit suddenly flew straight ahead, out of the palace. "Hey," Iris whispered as she took off after it, "don't leave me behind!"

Silence hung in the night as Iris followed the spirit through the gardens, crossing the small bridges over the canal and maneuvering around large rocks jutting from the ground.

_Who are you? _Iris thought as the orb slowed down. _Where are you taking me?_

_ To the truth, _the voice responded, _about what happened to your past life._

_ You knew Lady Ayame?_

The spirit didn't answer as it approached the door of a particularly quiet, tall house. Iris stopped in front of it, and hesitated before pushing the door open and stepping into the empty room.

_This was where the family called home, before the plaguing mist killed them all, _the voice sounded, _while they mourned for the death of their precious girl. This way. _Iris followed the orb up a flight of stairs, then another, until she reached the top floor. _This room is Ayame's._

"Feels like death…" Iris whispered, stepping in as the orb illuminated the room. Poems written on rolls of parchment and paintings hung from the ceiling, and a large portrait of the family stood above the head of the mat on the floor. Iris could see bits of light coming from downstairs – more spirits, floating about.

_Here, _the spirit whispered, _under the pillow. _Iris knelt down next to the mat, and slowly lifted the plush, silky pillow to the side. A stack of parchment pieces stuck out from between the mattress and the bed sheet, and Iris pulled them out.

"A makeshift journal…" Iris flipped through the pages, until she reached the last entry. "Dear journal, words cannot describe how excited and nervous I am for the wedding tomorrow. I hope that my bridegroom will be kind to me, and I pray I will be able to be a good wife. My anxiety has kept me awake, so I'm waiting for my new maid – a gift from my betrothed – to bring me some tea. It's so strange – she just showed up at the door this morning unannounced, and has been right behind me ever since, asking questions about that fellow who keeps showing up – I think his name is Waka – telling my parents something about that old legend of Ninetails. It's just a story, isn't it? Oh, my maid is coming with the tea now. Tomorrow is the day!" Iris set the papers down, frowning. "Waka was right…" she looked at the light. "Ayame didn't kill herself."

_One of Ninetails's servants did,_ the orb responded, _and as long as they run rampant, we are bound here, slowly being drained by evil._ The stairs started creaking.

"What's that?" A shadow, large and menacing, was cast on the wall outside of the room.

_I'm sorry, _the orb responded, _I cannot stop it._

The one-eyed fox that was larger than Iris lunged at her, and Iris pulled her sword out. She stepped away from its path at the last second, and it hit the wall. The demon turned to face her as she brought the sword down between its shoulder blades. It hissed in pain, and lunged again, sinking its teeth into her upper arm. The fabric of the robe didn't give, and Iris pulled herself free, cutting it again in the leg, then between the shoulder blades next to the first wound. She sidestepped as it lunged, and drove Poet's Wrath into the monster's neck. The fox froze as Iris pulled the blade out, and fell to the ground, dissolving into a cloud of black and purple smoke as it hit the ground.

"That thing…" Iris stared. "That thing disguised itself as a maid, and snuck into Ayame's family… and killed her…" She looked at the Queen's Palace from the window. "Ninetails is already a step ahead." She re-sheathed her blade. _We may already be too late._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Race Begins

"Wake up!" Tobi was shaken out of his slumber as Iris slung the bag he was in onto her shoulder. "Tobi, look alive!" She walked over to Waka. "Up and at'em, Waka! C'mon, we need to hurry!" She clapped her hand in front of him, and Waka blinked wearily.

"Ma cherie, the sun's not up…"

"No time to wait for the sun, Waka! This curse is gone, and we need to see the Queen right now!" She pulled him up. "C'mon, bud, get up! Tobi, you too!"

"Iris, this is insane…" Tobi muttered as he flew out. "What could possibly be so urgent…"

"Ayame was murdered," Iris said, and they both looked at her, "by one of the tube foxes. The other two in that set are here in the palace, and they're trying to get the comb back."

"Why do you think that?" Tobi asked as they followed Iris out of the room.

"It's just like Waka said – three groups, three artifacts, nine faces of one small problem. There are three sets of tube foxes guarding the treasures, and one of them is here, in the Palace. They were supposed to keep me from getting the robe and gown, but I got past them on that thanks to Waka, so I suspect they either want the comb or my life."

"How do you know all this so suddenly, ma cherie?" Waka asked as Iris turned a corner, and Tobi flew back in the bag.

"One of them tried to kill me last night. I suspect it was the one who was trying to give me tea – the same one who killed Ayame." Iris glanced back at Waka's shocked expression. "So no, I'm not having any tea this morning."

"Did you just wake up the minute you felt better?" Waka asked. They stopped at the elevator, and Waka set down another tiny explosive.

"Pretty much."

"Ma cherie, you could have hurt yourself!" The elevator went shooting up. Iris was out the door the instant it opened, and stopped in front of the pools of lava blocking the Queen's room. Waka lifted her up. "I'll take care of this."

"That's another thing," Iris muttered as Waka strode across like it was solid stone beneath them, "How do you keep walking on lava?"

"Old trinket I picked up a few years back. It's inside my sleeve," Waka responded, setting Iris down once they reached the floor. Queen Himiko turned to face them.

"Thank goodness you've recovered," she said as Iris and Waka approached, and knelt down. "I saw your battle with the tube fox was already here, then there are still two more in Sei-An City. And if that one was able to breach our defenses so well…"

"Imagine where the other two could be," Waka and Iris finished.

"Precisely. With two demon foxes in the City alone… and we have another problem." Queen Himiko turned to the crystal ball. "Waka mentioned earlier that aside from the two foxes running loose in the City, there are two groups of three remaining in other parts of Ryoshima Coast. I have been searching for them, and found their hideouts – the Dojo offshore from here, and Rao's temple. The problem is," she looked at them again, "that only one of these two sets has one of the tools – the sword. The possessed Prayer Ribbon – it is nowhere to be seen."

"You can't find it?" Iris frowned, and Tobi retreated into the bag. _The Prayer Ribbon… _he felt himself shaking. He'd _seen _that ribbon… but where, he couldn't remember.

_A dark place, with nothing but the prayers and the wishes… _

"No," Himiko shook her head, "I cannot. I need you to find the sword while I search for the ribbon – I fear the worst if we cannot retrieve it."

"Why? What's "the worst"?" Iris stood up.

"The sword was forged to fight evil and protect the good, imbued with Rao's prayers. If that sword spills innocent blood, it will break and become useless to us." Himiko sighed. "If the demons discover that…"

"Got it. I'll head to the dojo right away." Waka said. There was a loud rumble. "…As soon as I eat something."

"I'll stay here for now," Iris added, "and take care of the other two."

"Thank you, Iris, Waka. I wish you the best of luck."


	31. Chapter 31

_Happy Halloween, guys! Short chapter, got a bit stuck story-wise, sorry if the quality is lower than usual. Now, enjoy more from Waka's POV! Oh, and please check out "A Fine Line" and let me know if you like it!_

_Happy reading!_

_EDIT: OVER 100 REVIEWS! You guys rule!_

* * *

Chapter 31: The Dojo

"_Merde!"_ Waka cursed under his breath as he walked through the darkened dojo. The inside had been twisted into a maze – Master Onigiri was going to pitch a fit as soon as he got back from Shinshu Field. He stepped over a puddle of black goo, glancing back and forth, waiting for something – anything, at this point – to jump out at him. Anything.

Anything.

_Anything._

"Odd, usually that works," he muttered, walking around a corner. "Where is every-"

The large beast came from above, and Waka stuck his sword in the air, driving it into its chest. The demon dissipated with a guttural roar of pain.

"That was disappointing," Waka muttered, "I expected this to be harder." Silence once again blanketed the dark dojo, interrupted only by his own footsteps in the near-emptiness. "Where _is _everybody?"

Waka stepped around another corner, and a large shadow made of three tails fell over him.

"Oh. _Merde." _The first fox lunged, and Waka ducked under it, driving his blade up into its chest. Dark blood streamed down the blood and stained his sleeves as he removed it from the beast's body, and turned to face the other two. "Where did they-?"

The second one pinned him to the ground, teeth sinking into his back, and Waka grimaced as it bit again and again, each wound closing up shortly after. He rolled away, sending it tumbling as the third leapt at him from the side, and he jumped out of the way. They both approached him, slowly and menacingly, and Waka's back hit the wall as he braced the sword in his hands. They cackled as he glanced from one to the other.

They dashed forward, and Waka jumped, landing on the second one's back, and jumped behind them before driving his blade into the second one's shoulder. It let out a fierce growl of pain, and the first one was on him again, teeth tearing away at his shirt and leaving streaks on his skin as his flesh regenerated. Waka swung into the first one's neck, and black splattered onto the front of his shirt as the beast fell in a growing pool of the tainted blood. He jumped away from the second one as it lunged, and chuckled a bit as it crashed into another wall before he faced the third, which was glaring at him, eyes glinting in the darkness.

"Alright," Waka said as it poised for battle, the second fox running over to join it, "let's finish this."


	32. Chapter 32

_Not gonna lie, I struggled a lot with writing this. I didn't want to pace it too fast, but this story arc as a whole felt laggy, and I wasn't sure if the upcoming reveal is too suden or too obvious or not obvious enough... along with what I knew had to happen in this chapter. I'm SO sorry, guys, but I had planned this a while ago... please let me know what to do if I want to implement this sort of thing in the future, and how to do it._

_...I'm sorry... *bawls*_

* * *

Chapter 32: Uh-oh

The second demon – a waitress at the inn – slumped on the ground before dissipating into smoke, leaving several confused villagers wondering where she'd gone as Iris walked through the front door, inspecting the robe.

"Not a scratch," she muttered, turning her arm over.

"Yes, but you're all out of breath." Tobi responded from inside her bag. "Are sure you can handle three at once when we get to Rao's temple?"

"I'll have you, won't I?" Iris looked at him. "It won't be a problem."

"You're not scared?"

"Don't be ridiculous." She walked towards the entrance to the city. "Now, we just have to wait for Waka to get back from… ah-hah!" Her eyes flickered over to where she'd spotted a figure with a tail sprint into a large building – the kimono shop. It already reeked of curses and despair, and she could hear wails and calls for help inside. "Let's get to it, Tobi!" She dashed towards the kimono shop, failing to notice Tobi shifting uncomfortably inside the bag.

"Iris, I have a bad feeling about all of this…" Tobi muttered as they walked into the tainted shop, and he twisted into his more powerful form. "Something isn't right."

"Well of course not, the place is cursed." Iris pulled her blade out. "Well, at least for now."

"I'm serious, Iris, I can't shake the feeling we're walking into something bigger than…" Tobi trailed off, staring at something. "Oh, goodness…"

"What are you-" Iris stared. At the center of the room, a small circle of people – children, their mothers, a father, the shopkeeper's wife – were laid out, brutally torn up and dying quickly. Iris ran over, and looked from one to another, desperately looking for one that had been spared, but to no avail – half of them were already gone, and the few living were drawing their last breaths. "No…" She clenched her teeth, and looked up. "Whoever did this _pays, _ya got it?!"

"Oh, we don't think so," the third demon of Sei-An City stepped out, tail swishing, "silly Ayame. You think you can beat"

"All _four _of us?" Three more foxes, each in a different colored mask, appeared from the shadows.

"You don't even have the sacred sword…" one of them chuckled as the three began to circle her.

"…Not that it would do you any good…" The second one snickered.

"Poor Rao…" the third one added, "without her prayer slips, she never stood a chance…"

"Must be lonely, dead in your own temple up on a hill, your only hope destroyed on you…"

"And now, the only hero this city has is about to be our lunch…" all four laughed. "Oh, what fun this shall be, hearing you scream for mercy…"

"Shut it!" Iris swallowed, trying to ignore the pounding in her chest that threatened to deafen her. One laughed, and she swung, knocking the mask on the thing to the ground. Large puddles of dark blood hit the ground in thick and gooey drops. The demon glared, and Iris smirked before it lunged.

She ducked. It was behind her. She spun, and swung again, plunging her blade into its shoulder when it leapt. Tobi swung at another one with his fists, and she heard another one yelp. The one she'd hit growled and tried to spring towards her, but fell from the limp and instead bit at her robe. The fabric would not give way, and Iris kicked it before driving Poet's Wrath into its heart, and watching it dissipate in a furious yowl.

"Iris!" She spun, and saw Tobi surrounded. The unmasked one lunged at him, and he grabbed it, throwing it to the ground.

"Hang in there, Tobi, I'll deal with the other two!" Iris ran forward, but the other two were way ahead of her. In rapid succession her head, the back of her scalp, her stomach, and her back were suddenly hit hard by their heavy tails, and Iris felt the blade lave her hand. She broke out of the onslaught and reached for the blade, but they were back again, knocking her to the ground, cackling.

"Iris!" Tobi ran to her, but was knocked down by the unmasked demon, who slowly strode over, smirking.

"Iris, hm? What a fitting name. Lift her up." Iris felt herself pulled up by their tails, while her back slipped to the ground. "A fitting name indeed – Iris, a flower. Very pretty," the demon's tail went to her bag, and rummaged around, ultimately curling around the sacred dagger Himiko had given her and holding up for her to see, "but ultimately weak and useless. Iris… goodbye." It brandished the blade above its head, before plunging down to her heart.

"AAAAGH!" _Wait, that wasn't me!_ Iris's eyes snapped open, and she watched in horror as the blade sunk into Tobi's bandages, the hilt glowing with power as the paper he was made of began to unravel and wrap around it.

"Tobi!" Iris tore herself out of the demons' grips, and found her blade on the floor. There was no pain. There was no sadness. There was only anger and determination. "You're gonna pay!"

The unmasked one went down first with two blows to the head, too stunned from her breaking free and seeing one of his own sacrifice themselves for a human to even think about dodging. The one who'd hit her stomach was next, and she'd served like with like via one deep stab just below its diaphragm after knocking it into the wall. The third was the easiest of all – it just stared in horror and fear, and a single cut to the neck stopped its shaking. Iris stood for a moment, watching them all dissipate into smoke, before the anger cooled and panic set in.

"Tobi!" Iris dashed over to where the slowly shrinking mass of unraveled bandages lay, still slowly wrapping around the dagger. She tried to pull it out, but they stuck fast. "Tobi! Tobi, say something!"

"…Iris…" the voice was faint, and Iris felt her throat tighten at the sound of it. "Iris… you beat all of them…"

"But I couldn't save you…" she looked at the people who hadn't recovered – three or four adults – and weren't moving. "I couldn't save them…" water was threatening to spill down from her eyes as she looked at Tobi. "Tobi, I'm sorry, this dagger wasn't supposed to hit-"

"Yes…" the bandage were changing now, and the red ink was changing black and forming holy symbols along its length as it coiled around her wrist and became thicker, smoother in material. "It was. Thank you, Iris…" the eye, the only thing left in red, melted away into one more symbol, and the thick silk ribbon – the Prayer Ribbon – glowed gold, undisturbed by Iris's tears splashing down on it.

"Tobi…" Iris clenched the ribbon in her hand, and let the torrent of emotion spill out in broken sobs.


	33. Chapter 33

_Here is my attempt at clearing things up a little. I promise Waka will be in the next chapter (and before you ask, NO I am not going to kill off Waka too. Hasn't Iris been through enough for one day? He'll be back next chapter, along with Ammy and Issun. In the meantime... I'm not sure what to call this, but here you go. Enjy! ...Or cry, either one is fine._

* * *

Chapter 33: Reflecting in an Instant

In the end, it all really did make sense to him as the world was enveloped in golden light. It really did… his memories, the chanting and wishes, the dagger… a tremendous amount of sense.

He'd felt… drained, when Iris had taken the dagger and put it in her bag. Just being near the thing left him too weak to do anything but sleep through the weeks she had spent sick – it was only when she'd pulled him out, called his name, that Tobi had felt himself return. And he understood why – the dagger had recognized him, or what he truly was, and had been trying to reach in and pull away the deceit – his being, his personality.

…No, it wasn't that. It was just the darkness the dagger was destroying. He – the being, the mind inside – had always been a faint part of the ribbon, simply an awareness, just because it needed one. The darkness – when the demons had snatched him from the temple, and their taint had stretched him thin and white and turned his rich ink the color of blood – it had simply reset that awareness and put it at the front, a face to distract the suspicion from the living piece of ribbon. A clever, clever ruse – he'd been completely fooled by his own eye to see what could have been behind it, content to be Gatekeeper, first at Oni Island, then for Hitofuki…

And then Iris, the new Ayame – the _true _Ayame in his eye – had shown up, and reminded him who he was. It hadn't been all at once, but piece by piece – the biggest being what made her the true hero, that she'd spared his life, and unwittingly given him that one little piece he'd needed to remember. She'd given him _hope: _hope for humanity as a race, hope for a better future, hope for a purpose besides scolding imps and wondering when something would change, hope for an idea of something _better._

_And I will be better, _Tobi thought as he felt himself unravel and fade. _I will be. If it means I have to be her silent protector, just a shadow of what I was… I will be a guiding shadow, to point her in the right direction, even when the light is gone. _The golden light was spreading now, as Iris lifted what remained of him, pleading. _For her… I'll be the answer to her prayer, in any way I can be… because she reminded me…_

"…thank you…" he whispered, and the golden light blocked Iris out, and swallowed everything up, even Tobi's being. He felt nothing but peace, peace and serenity, marred only by the tears shed by Iris as she clung to the brilliant husk that was his body – the one he no longer controlled.

But he would stay with her, Tobi was determined. He would always stay.


	34. Chapter 34

_YAY 34! I TOLD you Waka would show up! But wait... something ain't right._

_As a side note, the chapter 25 (I think) reference was "Whaddaya mean, I don't work well with others?!" First spoken by Chuggaconroy in his Okamiden Let's Play. Nice work, whoever guessed it!_

* * *

Chapter 34: Aw Crud

Waka sighed at the remains of his brutally damaged cap, and reluctantly put it away as he walked onshore. It was going to be a pain to explain his yellow hair to the curious, especially with all of the curses running loose, but he'd come up with somethi-

He was knocked to the side by the sheer force of the figure that blew past him, and he got up just in time to see Iris dashing towards the hill, where the temple reeked of evil power and seemed to smirk at all who passed.

"Me cherie, what are you doing?!" Waka scrambled to his feet, and quickly leapt over to catch up with her. Iris didn't answer at first, but kept running, tears streaming down her face in jagged patterns from the speed she was going. "Iris!" Iris snapped into stillness, so suddenly that her hair flew forward before it realized what happened. She looked at Waka, her eyes brimming with anger, sorrow, and disappointment. "Ma cherie, what has gotten into you?"

Iris stared for a moment, looking as if she was going to burst into tears, befor squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head, teeth clenched. "I…" she muttered, fighting back the first drops spilling down her face, "I failed…"

"Iris, calm down!" Waka put a hand on her shoulder, and an instant later h was clinging to him, his shirt bunched in her fists, face buried in his chest. He froze, before gently putting his arms around her, looking down. A golden ribbon was wrapped around her wrist. "Iris, is that…"

"Tobi," she whispered, "he was… and the dagger… I failed him!" She let out a single sob, choked and painful. "I failed… he got killed and I didn't… I couldn't…"

"Iris…" Waka whispered as his mind put two and two together, gently smoothing her hair. "He probably knew."

"But he still… he's still gone…"

"I know… it is hard," Waka said, "to lose somebody, even if you only knew them for a short while… I know." Iris looked up at him, and he knew his eyes were betraying the calm expression he had, as memories of seeing demons slaughter the Celestials flashed through his mind.

"…You do know, don't you?" He nodded, and Iris sighed. "Something happened before I met you. Something big."

"Yes, ma cherie. But even more will be lost if we do not get the last artifact." Her eyes widened at his words.

"The sword! That's what I was here for- I think they said… Waka, come on!" She suddenly grabbed his wrist, and dashed towards the temple. "Rao… oh man, I sure hope…"

"What about Rao?" Iris didn't answer, but ran through the front gate, up to where the temple swirled with darkness. "Iris, what are you-?"

"No time! Rao's in danger!" Iris kicked down the front door-

"It looked unlocked…"

"Not the time, Waka!"

And swirls of darkness began to grasp at the clean air. Iris let go of Waka's wrist and began to dash in, but Waka found himself reaching out, fingers closing around the fabric that concealed the back of her hand. Iris turned to look back at him.

"I'll go in with you," he found himself saying, looking into the darkness that threatened to swallow her up. If they'd killed Tobi, then there was no reason they couldn't… he shuddered at the thought of her lying alone in the darkness, and quickly looked at her to remove the image from his mind. "If there are any foxes…"

"There aren't," Iris said, "At least… I think I got them all." She still nodded at him, smiling a bit. "But thank you." She turned back to the darkness, and they both cautiously stepped in.

It wasn't two seconds before a storm of statues surrounded them, all jeering and cackling. Iris wasted no time bringing her blade down, slicing them back and forth. Waka pulled out Pillowtalk, which glowed in the darkness, and got to work as well. There were thousands, jumping, punching, swinging, and they were coming from everywhere, forcing the two backwards. Waka felt something hit his back, looked to see Iris grimacing as she stabbed another.

"Iris!" Waka yelled above the jeers, "Do you have any exorcism slips?"

"Huh?" Iris glanced at him, before pulling a large one from her bag. "Like this?"

"Throw it!"

"What?!"

"Throw it at the ground!" Waka knocked down another. Iris frowned, but tossed it towards them.

For a second, nothing happened. Then, the slip burst, sending the demons flying backwards and causing them all to shatter, while simply knocking Waka and iris to the ground.

"Are you alright?!" Waka looked at Iris and quickly got up, running over to where she lay. "Iris?"

"…That was cool." Iris sat up, and Waka helped her onto her feet. "I think that's all of them." The darkness was pulling away, and everything changed – the room shrank, the statue reappeared, and the air became clean again. Iris looked around, and her eyes widened at a figure half-obscured by the desk. She dashed over behind it. "Rao!"

She was lying on the ground, impaled by what Waka recognized as the last artifact – the sword, now broken in half and covered in dried blood. Iris knelt down next to her, voice trembling as she whispered the priestess's name again.

"Ma cherie…" Waka walked over, putting a hand on Iris's shoulder as she nervously reached out to the body. "It's too late…" Iris looked grim now, grim and pale.

"Waka…" Iris said, "this body…" She turned it onto its back, and a skull looked back at her. "Has been dead for a long time…" She looked up at him. "That woman I saved… that wasn't…"

"Busty babe!" The door swung open, and Amaterasu roared with anger. "are you okay- girly?"

"Ammy, Issun!" Iris stood up. "Demons killed Rao!"

"That's impossible, we just gave her the Fox Rods!" Waka and Iris looked at each other, eyes wide.

"You don't think…" They both said, and realization set in. "QUEEN HIMIKO!" Neither one wasted any time running out. Waka grabbed her wrist. "This way, I know a shortcut!" He dashed towards the tunnel hidden in the mountain, with Iris right behind. A few moments later, Ammy was on their tails.

"Hey," Issun called furiously, "we're the ones who leave girly behind! This is backwards! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Bait

Everything prepared. In just a few moments, the last threat to the kingdom would be eliminated, and Sei-an City would be controlled by a single ruler once more. Tracing a small finger over the precious crystal ball one more time, a smile crossed the ruler's face as footsteps sounded, and two voices called out the Queen's name.

Showtime.

"Queen Himiko!" It was the girl who ran up to the queen's corpse first, falling to her knees and gently scooping it up. "Your Highness, I'm sorry…" How pathetic a sight it was, this great warrior on the verge of childish tears, cradling the cold body in blue-wrapped arms. The ruler felt a laugh rise from within –even with the ribbon, comb, and the robe adorning her body, she was nothing to the great empire that the great being commanded. The girl – Iris – looked up at the ruler, who had already begun the act.

"I-it was awful!" pretending to be Rao was easy work, and fooling humans was even easier. "A great, dark figure came in and struck her where she stood… how can we ever hope to defeat something so powerful?!" In just a few seconds, the blade would fall…

Two blades swung in unison, sending the ruler back, looking from the dual glares of the girl and golden-haired man who held their swords ahead of them in a challenge stance. What in the…

"A good effort, _démoniaque étant_," The man said, eyes burning…

"But not good enough," Iris finished as she took a step towards the ruler. "We already found Rao's corpse at the temple, and the sword." She took another step. "We know who you are. So how about you stop pretending and fight like a real Lord of Darkness, Ninetails?!"

Ninetails stared for a moment, before laughing. "I suppose you are wiser than I thought," the demon chuckled, "but not sharp enough. Let's see just how you compare to the Lord of Darkness!"

It was good to summon the Blade of Lightning again, and Ninetails swung down at the human girl. She blocked it. She sidestepped, and swung, and the man followed suit. Ninetails ducked, sliced into the man's stomach, smiling at the red.

"Augh!"

"Waka!" The girl was in Ninetails's face, eyes glinting. Another slash. Another. Duck. Swing. Sidestep, repeat. Blow after blow came at the demon, and the man rejoined a few swings later, in a chaotic and angry duet against Ninetails. Curse this form!

The girl was knocked down. She rolled away from another blow. Kick from underneath, stand, swing, repeat. She was focused, a focus not apparent before.

"Hold still!" The blade sunk into the shoulder, and a pained howl sounded. Ninetails grabbed the wound, and growled.

"You are good," the demon growled, "Iris. Perhaps you _are _a fitting opponent… we shall see. That is, if you can reach Oni Island!" Smoke swallowed the demon up, leaving the two to glare at the remaining emptiness.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Queen Himiko!" Iris ran to the Queen, cradling her once more. "I'm so sorry, I didn't…" the ribbon glowed reassuringly, but Iris didn't notice.

"Iris," Waka said, "the crystal ball!" She looked up, and gasped as the queen smiled at her from within the glass.

"Listen, I do not have much time," Queen Himiko said, "Ninetails tried to destroy the hourglass, but I was able to use his power to find where Oni Island will appear tomorrow. It is to be just off from Ryoshima Coast. Amaterasu," she turned to the wolf as she ran in, "you have gotten Otohime's assistance, I presume!" She barked in affirmation. "Good. Tomorrow morning, Iris, you will need to go there. Find Oni Island. Kill Ninetails, and free Nippon." She was fading. "I have faith." The crystal cracked, and light poured out, shooting to the heavens above. Iris stared, immobile, and said nothing when she felt Waka's hand on her shoulder.


	36. Chapter 36

_I'm just gonna keeeep tormenting y'all like this with the ship tease and the UST... I guess you could call me a Trolling Creator. But then, that would be Lampshading things, wouldn't it? *bricked* I need to get off of TvTropes._

* * *

Chapter 36: Tensions

Amaterasu's tail was wagging a mile a minute as the watched the two swords – one glowing green, the other radiating a pale gold thanks to the Prayer Ribbon wrapped around its hilt – clash together in the air, over and over again.

"Yeesh…" Issun was lying on the ground, staring at the ceiling, "how long has this been going on? An hour?"

"Our little bouncing friend has a point, _ma cherie," _Waka said as he blocked another of Iris's blows, "we have been at this for a while." He swung, and she knocked the sword to his side. "Are you sure you don't want to get some sleep for tomorrow?"

"I don't think I can" Iris sighed, reluctantly re-sheathing the modestly-improved Poet's Wrath. "Tomorrow's the day…" she shook her head. "I need a sec." Waka stepped to the side as she walked of the royal dojo, into the moonlight.

_It's gonna be a full moon tomorrow, _She thought as she looked at the cloudless sky, which twinkled with numerous stars. _How can the stars shine… when… _she closed her eyes, and listened to the soft wails of the royal court down below, mourning their beloved queen. _Tobi… _Iris bit her lip, and walked away from Himiko's Palace.

_"Iris!" _Iris glanced at the small sphere of light as it flew up to her side, hovering right next to her. _You're okay!"_

"I wouldn't start celebrating," he murmured, stepping over a shrub, "there's still one more problem to deal with." The barks of demonic laughter sounded from some spot in the vast ocean, mixing with the mournful wails to create a sickening song in the air. "Ninetails… he's laughing at me, isn't he? He knows." She shook her head.

_"He's taunting you," _the spark responded, _"to trip you up. Don't believe it, Iris. We need you to win, to destroy him, or we will be bound here forever, unable to reincarnate. And if we don't… I could be your mother. So much would be changed…" _Iris nodded, but didn't look at the orb as she got further away from the castle.

She eventually stopped at a small pond, and glanced at her reflection. _Who are you?_ She knelt down over the image in the water, gazing back at her. _I don't know who you are. You're certainly not me. _The woman who stared back looked like something of an ancient scroll dedicated to heroes – a firm, determined face marked by a scar over her eye, combed hair with a golden comb set just right, her body elegantly wrapped in flawless blue silk accented with gold, regal and powerful, and a sword that glowed gold strapped to her back. The woman gave a small laugh, and looked away from Iris as they both closed their eyes. "See that woman in the water?" She looked at the blade, imagining Tobi was there, listening, "that's one heck of an illusion." The ribbon glowed. "I know, Tobi, I'm kidding." She sighed. _What is wrong with me…_

"Ma cherie." The small light disappeared as Waka approached, and knelt down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It would be best if you got some sleep."

Iris nodded, glancing back at her reflection. "I don't know if I can…" The woman looked uncertain and tired, eyes flickering with doubt. "Waka… you saw the fight already, didn't you? Did I-" Waka' hand moved to her face, turning her to face him.

"I don't know, _ma cherie. _I only get small glimpses – the only thing I saw was the beginning of the fight. Part of the problem is how open-ended it all is – I could see your little swim clearly because it was inevitable, but something as big and ambiguous as this…" he shook his head, "It's fuzzy. I wish I could promise you things would be alright…" she shook her head slightly.

"But then it wouldn't be me, would it? It would just be fate. I don't want to beat this… thing because some supernatural force simply says I will." She sighed. "But at the same time… I don't know…" Waka gently pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Iris." She looked at him. "Listen to me. Even if I cannot see it clearly… even without the sword…" Iris cringed at the memory of Rao impaled on the weapon, "I have seen what you do when you commit yourself to it. You climbed a vertical cliff without any rope or means of support. You killed a demonic hawk with little preparation and your wits. You've taken down six of the nine fox servants four of them at the same time, because _you wouldn't let yourself fail. _So just commit yourself to this the way you did to everything else," he smiled at her "and I have no doubt you'll win, visions or no."

Iris looked at him for a moment, before letting herself smile, slightly more than last time. "Thanks, Waka," she said, and to his surprise, she hugged him. "I think that may be the most straightforward thing I've heard for this whole adventure." Waka hesitated a bit before hugging her back.

"… You still need to sleep, you know that?"

"Hey, we're having a moment. Don't ruin it."


	37. Chapter 37

_Okay, the next chapter is NOT the big battle, sorry, but it is going to be satisfying, I promise. I honestly want to finish this with a clean 40 chapters, so I can promise you the end is near! Thank you so much for all of your support, and happy reading!_

* * *

Chapter 37: Didn't Even get a T-Shirt

"…Holy crap." Iris stared in disbelief. Oni Island was just about half a mile away from Ryoshima Coast, emanating evil and smirking at her, collective laughs daring her to enter. The woman Queen Himiko had mentioned – Otohime – was waiting for them as Iris, Waka and Ammy ran over to the edge of the tainted black beach.

"At long last," Otohime said as they approached, "I get to see you in person, Iris. I have heard a great deal from Queen Himiko about you and your journey. Thank you for everything you have done and will do for Nippon. I am Otohime, empress of the Dragon Kingdom."

"Ammy," Iris whispered as she bowed in greeting, _"What _have you been doing while I was sick?" The wolf simply wagged her tail in response. Iris stood again as the empress held the elaborately-decorated sphere in her hands above.

"This," she said, "is the Dragon Orb, the source of the Water Dragon's power. With a prayer to the orb, I will transform into the Water Dragon and break the barrier surrounding Oni Island, allowing you to enter and destroy Ninetails once and for all!" She looked at the orb, and began to chant.

"No, seriously," Iris looked at the wolf, "why wasn't I present for all of this? It sounds like it was AWES-"

Iris was cut off by a great sea serpent splashing into the water, its tail slamming through the edge of the island. Iris stared for a moment.

"Let's go, ma cherie!" Waka's hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her surprise, and she nodded before jumping on the great creature's back and dashing to the entrance, squeezing her eyes shut as the darkness reached out and pulled her to the ground.

"Girly, get up!" Amaterasu licked Iris's face, and she opened her eyes before standing up, looking around at the dark palace ahead.

"This is it…" Iris didn't even notice Ammy running ahead and diving into the lava ahead, swimming through it like water. "This is Oni Island…"

"Correct, ma cherie," Iris spun to face Waka, who was gazing solemnly at the structure. "Ninetails is waiting for you at the top of the castle." The comb was glowing and radiating light around her, pushing away the taint of the giant Cursed Zone. "We wouldn't want to keep him waiting." Iris nodded, and looked at the lava, while Ammy watched them from the other side of the lake, tail wagging.

"Uh…"

"Hold on." Waka lifted her up, and jumped down, landing on the surface of the lava without breaking through, before jumping again and landing next to Amaterasu. He set Iris down, and she sighed in relief.

"Thanks." Waka smiled at her, and they all walked through the front gates.

"Halt!" Iris came to a screeching halt, and looked at the demon who'd addressed. "Nobody can pass without a fine! And in exchange, I will provide a variety of goods!" She sighed in relief. _Thank goodness, just a merchant. _"Or alternatively, you can pay in goods!"

"You got it! Ammy?" Issun jumped on the wolf's head, and Ammy shrugged off the bag she'd been wearing and turned it upside down, causing massive piles of stuff to fall out. "We've been meaning to get rid of some of this junk for a while!"

"How big _is _this thing?!" Iris looked at the inside of the bag. "Wait, this is the bag I had when I first got to Nippon!"

"We've been taking care of it, don't worry Girly," Issun said as Ammy started sorting things. "You and half-baked prophet can go ahead without us. We have some shopping to do!"

"You sure?" Waka lifted a few large exorcism slips from the pile, and exchanged a glance with the wolf, who nodded. He put them in his sleeve.

"You've got a demon lord to take care of! Go!" Iris nodded, and she turned to the path that led in. Waka was right behind her.

"So, Waka," she glanced at him, "you got a plan?"

"Oui, find the demon, kill the demon, and survive."

"….Sounds about right."


	38. Chapter 38

_And now, a bit of humor and something a good deal of you have been waiting for right before the final battle. I didn't want to write EVERY LITTLE THING in detail, o I wrote what I thought would be fun to read. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 38: Risks

"Demons have rules?" Iris stared in disbelief at the signpost. "For a _Labyrinth_? Dumbest thing I've ever heard." She read through. "Okay… sounds like a deadly playground."

"Only one way to find out," Waka said, gesturing onward. "Shall we, ma cherie?"

* * *

"So we just step on the switch to activate this machine…" Iris muttered, "and we have thirty seconds each to cross to the finish line. Seems simple enough… I'll go first." She stepped on the switch, and dashed towards it. Then, as she got closer, the floor began sliding backwards, like a conveyor belt. "Hey! What gives?!" She sprinted, and dove through the door just before it slammed shut. "O-kay, a little more complicated than I thought. Your turn, Waka!" Waka stepped on the switch, and calmly jumped over to the other side, and stepped through.

"I think that was a decent time, don't you?"

"Shut it."

* * *

"Yeesh," Iris glanced down at the spikes below the stone panels of the second challenge. "This one's much more forward about being difficult… okay… Now!" She jumped from the switch to the first panel, and quickly stepped off as it crumbled beneath her. The next two did the same thing, and she jumped from the fourth to another set a few feet away. The one she landed on disintegrated, and she grabbed the chain it hung from before swinging to the next, making it to the door with 10 seconds to spare. "Your move!"

Waka followed suit, stepping from one to the other with relative ease, but stopping for a split second as the panels approached the door. "Hmm…" he jumped, landed, and walked through.

"Alright, what's next?"

* * *

"…I cannot clear that," Iris said as she looked up at the high wall blocking the door. Waka said nothing, scooped her up – "Hey?!" – and jumping over it, walking through the door with a smug grin. "Say nothing and put me down."

Iris jumped over the saw with relative ease, then the next, and the third one, before dashing through the finish line where Waka was waiting. "I can't believe I survived that."

* * *

"Rotating saws?!"

* * *

"Finally, some action!" Iris swung her blade through the demonic statues one by one, the ribbon glowing as she did. When the last one fell, she sprinted and jumped for the door, falling on her stomach while the blade landed a few feet ahead."

"Very graceful, ma cherie."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Uh…" Iris jumped away from a laser, "can I ask a question? What is _wrong _with these demons?!"

* * *

"HOLY CRAP WHY?!" Spiked walls closing in on the hall, AND saws?!

"My thoughts exactly, ma cherie!"

* * *

"Ammy, Issun, where were you?!"

"We got zapped by lasers and summoned a tiger god!"

* * *

"Did we already walk through this door?" Iris frowned at the identical doors, all with the same demonic eye - oh, _Tobi – _painted on them.

"Woof!"

"Huh boy."

* * *

Iris stared at the large copper statue as Ammy drew a line from a lightning bolt to it, causing it to start shaking and a door to slide open. "So that's why you needed the tiger god."

* * *

"Anybody here afraid of spiders?"

* * *

Waka easily jumped from one ledge to the other, holding Iris in his arms again. Ammy whimpered from the first ledge.

"It's okay, Ammy!" Iris said as Waka set her down, "You look around and see if you can find anything that might have been stolen! I'll deal with Ninetails!" The wolf barked, and turned around to the way they'd come from. Iris looked at Waka.

"Are you ready, ma cherie?"

"Let's go."

The way to the arena was full of jumps and climbing before finally they reached a spiraling path, with a sign at the beginning. "THRONE OF NINETAILS" was written in large strokes of dark red. Iris took in a breath.

"Ma cherie, are you alright?" Waka put a hand on her shoulder, and Iris looked at him again.

"Yeah… this is it, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Think I'll make it?"

"I know you will." Iris bit her lip, rolling the thought in her head.

"Waka," she said quietly, after a moment, "as soon as I go up there, find Ammy and wait here. If Ninetails kills me, do anything you can to kill him." She took in a breath.

"Ye, ma cherie. Is there anything else?"

"…You know those stories about people who, when they go to their death, all they can think about is that one thing they wish they'd done?"

"…Yes…"

"I'm not one of them." Iris reached up for Waka's face, and, gently pulling him down to her, she kissed him, arms slipping around his neck. Waka froze for an instant before returning the kiss, pulling her close, a hand running through her dark hair, and for a moment neither one made any move to pull away. Then, the earth shook with a roar at the top of the spiral, and Iris pulled herself away and ran, towards the roar, looking back at Waka, who stood there. "Go!" He turned, and ran, and Iris looked at the path ahead, the death of Ninetails her singular focus.


	39. Chapter 39

_Holy CRAP, that took a while to write! I made this one much longer. I hope this is a decent battle scene, I wasn't sure it was long enough... BUT! Did Iris win? read and find out!_

_It's been such a great run, guys, but after chapter 40 I'm declaring this story closed. Thank you so much for supporting me and Iris through this asolutely awesome adventure. Now happy reading!_

_-Esmara_

* * *

Chapter 39: Why it's Called The Poet's Wrath

Iris hesitated at the step right before she entered the circular arena, gazing at the scene before her. Every other post holding up the fencing had a lit torch, and the fire gave off an unholy smoke that snaked towards her, repelled only by the golden comb she had made sure to secure into her hair first thing in the morning. Everything on her – the robes, the comb, even the ribbon wrapped around the handle clenched in her hand, blade gleaming red in the light of the fire – gave off a warm, reassuring glow of faint gold, a glow that blanketed her body in feelings of serenity. Iris looked at the sword, and the ribbon.

There was no fear, not as it had been before. Ascending the stairs Iris had felt fear surging through her veins and boiling her blood, begging her legs to turn around and run back to Waka, pleading with her to be weak and alive. The fear was still in her, but its cries were drowned out by this calmness, this dissonant serenity that had overtaken her body with the last few steps. Thoughts of the last few weeks swirled through her mind – the first storm that had almost killed her, the great tree Konohana and its hidden haven, restoring Hana Valley and the other lands with Amaterasu, struggling to keep up, Waka, the river, the hawk, Tobi and the others who had lost their lives…

_Tobi… _Iris looked at the ribbon again, and it glowed with a greater intensity, and she could almost hear his voice in her head. _You can do it, good woman!, _he'd say, _I know you can!_

_I won't let you down, Tobi _Iris took in a breath. _Queen Himiko… the people who suffered… Lady Ayame… _She opened her eyes, and gripped her blade a bit tighter. _This is for you. _She stepped into the arena, and looked up to the storm that encircled it. "Ninetails! I have come to challenge you for the freedom of Nippon!"

For a split second, nothing happened. Then, the world shook beneath her, and Iris held herself steady as the great form of the nine-tailed demon crashed down from a storm cloud, dark mask smirking at her as Ninetails bared his fangs.

"At long last…" Ninetails growled in an unearthly baritone, "At long last, a worthy opponent, somebody worthy of battle. Your predecessor, Ayame… what a weak, gullible creature she proved to be. I knew as soon as I heard of the vision that she would be no challenge at all." The fox took a step, and began to circle her. "And I do love a challenge. Eliminating her was easy, and getting you here… all I had to do was wait. I tested you, of course, with the demon hawk and the sickness, and my tube foxes." He came full circle. "And now, you have passed my final challenge, the Labyrinth of Oni Island. Congratulations." The fox crouched backwards. "Your death will be my greatest feat!"

He lunged. He lunged, tails propelling him forward, and Iris ducked beneath him, waiting until he was behind her to stab his leg. Ninetails yowled, and Iris glared at the thick black blood that oozed onto her sword.

"Wretched human!" Iris pulled the blade out, and Ninetails whirled towards her. "I will show you what it means to challenge the Lord of Darkness!" He reached over his shoulder, and raised the nine-pronged blade strapped to his back over his head, and the lightning collected around it. Iris glanced around, and ran to a nearby torch, thrusting Poet's Wrath into the flame before running back and ramming it into the demon's exposed stomach.

The roar the creature unleashed was ungodly, and Iris squeezed her eyes shut before pulling the blade down, feeling this flesh it dug into vanish. She opened her eyes, and a copy of Rao swung a smaller blade at her, cutting into what little was exposed of her shoulder and drawing thick blood onto the prong. Iris cringed, and drove her blade into the copy's stomach just as another knocked her in the back from behind. She spun, eyes darting from one evil Rao to the other, all masked and wearing different colors. One, two, three, four… nine in total, and the fox was nowhere to be found.

_These are his tails! _Iris took a step back, and the first one swung again, blade clanging against her robe and failing to cut it. Iris took in a breath. She looked at the Prayer Ribbon, which was radiating light, several of the symbols burning themselves into her sight within the span of a second. "Prayer Ribbon," she said as the words flooded her, "use your power to fend off these vile spirits and protect the innocent!"

For a fleeting, painful moment, she thought she was Tobi's eye looking at her, a curved line to indicate a smile beneath it. Then, the ribbon flashed, and unraveled where it met the metal, melting into light that circled the blade in a double helix of gold. The Rao doppelgangers all took a step back at the sight of it, and Iris felt herself smile, before bringing the blade down on the one who'd stabbed her.

Another ungodly scream rang through as light burned its flesh, and in staggered back before lunging again, blade held high. Iris drove the sword into its stomach, and it screamed, the light swallowing it and causing it to burst into vile smoke, which soared to the heavens. Iris ignored it as the other eight glowed and recollected, forming the demon once more – sans one tail.

Iris didn't have time to dodge the next lunge, and was knocked to her feet by the force, blade held tight. She brought it up, ignoring the screaming pain in her shoulder blades from the fall, and cut into the leg again. Ninetails hissed as she rose to her feet and drove the blade upwards, into its stomach, tearing open the wound she'd inflicted a moment before.

Another furious lunge, this one a bit unsteady, and Iris was shoved into the fence, metal clanging against her back and causing a barely-audible _crack _in one of her ribs. Iris grimaced and staggered forward, glaring at Ninetails. Its new wounds from the blessed sword weren't closing, instead slowly burning themselves open and causing black ooze to drip from its stomach and leg. Ninetails was glaring right back at her as both tried to catch their breath first.

She won.

Iris leapt, raising Poet's Wrath, and drove it into the monster's shoulder blade before pulling down. Ninetails yowled, and a long tail swatted her backwards. The blade was still wedged in the flesh, and Iris watched in horror as Ninetails turned to pull it out.

The great teeth gave off an awful burning smell when they met the hilt, the Prayer Ribbon slapping its muzzle away while the metal sunk deeper in the shoulder. The demon cursed and yelled, trying to lunge again, stopping when the fire tore through tendons and ligaments. Iris forced herself to her feet and dashed again, jumping, grasping the blade, and hitting the ground with force that knocked the wind out when it came loose. A splash of black landed next to her, and she rolled away when Ninetails snapped, mask seeming to seethe with anger.

"I will end you!" Iris didn't wait for the fox to recover, and sprinted. Maybe…

Ninetails shook the island with the next scream as Iris sliced two tails clean away, hind leg kicking at her. She was sent flying, and a much louder _crack _confirmed she'd broken another rib when she hit the fence. She could feel blood beneath the gown, but ignored it.

_Six more… _She sprinted again, making cut after cut, slicing away another two before Ninetails caught her in his mouth and flung her again. She forced herself onto her knees, and coughed.

Blood hit the ground.

Ninetails staggered toward her, and a tail slammed down, barely missing when she forced herself up. She grabbed the tail, and let go when it raise itself back up, landing on his back and pushing Poet's Wrath into the beast's back.

It screamed, blood-curdling and awful.

"Hurts, doesn't it?!" Iris twisted the blade. "This is what Queen Himiko suffered from you!" She pulled the blade out again, and swung at the tails that spiraled towards her, cutting off the painted tops of two. "Not being able to fight back… this was what all of those innocent people – what _Ayame _went through!"

"Enough!" She was slammed to the ground, and Ninetails stood over her, body a bloody mess. She couldn't quite breathe. "You will suffer more than any of them did!"

She rolled away, and knocked the mask off with a single swing toward its face. The fox – a hideous, one-eyed thing – growled at her, eye filled with murder.

She stabbed the eye.

Ninetails roared again, lunging for where she was, blood pouring from its face. She dodged its erratic blows, swung at the tails again, cut off another, followed by two more. She stepped back at the mangled form of the Lord of Darkness.

"Wh…why?" It gasped as she held her blade up, feeling her body beg to give in, her knees shaking. "Why do you persevere? Your body is broken!"

"My body," Iris growled, but "not my spirit." She ran forward, and cut into its chest.

It yowled.

"This is for Queen Himiko!" She sidestepped, and stabbed it from the side. "That was for all of those people you killed!" The fox turned to her, miss-stepped, fell over. She kicked it, somehow forcing it to its stomach, and got on top of it. "And this…" she held the blade over its heart, "this is for Tobi."

She plunged the blade deep, feeling darkness fill her lungs and force her backwards, as it screamed in pain, body melting into thick smoke that raced to the sky, while the pathetic form shrunk beneath her, until all that remained was a pool of black. She stared at it in disbelief, her breath ragged, her body screaming and weak, but alive. She was alive, and Ninetails was dead.

She'd won.

In an instant, the island itself shook without its master to keep hold, and in a burst of color, everything around the small island mountain flew up into the sky as a flurry of flower petals. They were fluttering up in the air and raining down onto the wide ocean and the arena where Iris stood, looking at the night sky kissed with pale blossoms of the softest pink. The storm clouds pulled away, and pale moonlight flooded the heavens above her The petals landed around her feet and in her hair, and everywhere else they could reach on the remains of the once-called Oni Island.

"Iris! You did it!" Iris was pulled out of her slight trance, and turned to the source of the voice, feeling herself smile for the first time in what felt like an eternity as Amaterasu and Waka came running towards her. "You did it!" Issun repeated, bouncing up and down, and Amaterasu tackled Iris to the ground with a flurry of happy dog-kisses. She didn't even care about the pain from the pounce. It felt good. She was alive.

"Y-yes, we did! We did it!" Iris laughed as the white wolf slobbered all over her face. "We beat Ninetails!" Ammy let her get up, and she giggled while she wiped the remaining residue from her face.

"You did it, ma cherie," Waka said, and Iris turned to look at him, feeling her face heat up. "That was amazing!" He was smiling at her, a big, goofy and affectionate smile, one she didn't think she recognized. Iris rolled her eyes.

"Waka…"

Waka hugged her, and Iris smiled, pulling back enough to face Waka, who had a hint of red in his cheeks but was still grinning. She wrapped her arms around him, and with the breeze blowing and blossoms falling from the sky, they embraced each other in a warm, happy, victorious kiss, while Amaterasu's victory howl pulled the clouds away and brought down the golden light of the full moon.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: The Adventures Continue

Fireworks illuminated the night sky as Iris ducked past the rejoicing crowds, keeping her head down to avoid notice. She successfully got past everybody and made a beeline for the Aristocratic Quarter, running across the bridge straight for where she could see spheres of light floating up and fading into the night sky.

_Don't be gone already… _the spirit lights were changing now, returning to their human forms, dancing and cheering as they faded into the night and the next life. Iris smiled to herself at the bittersweet sight – mothers holding their ethereal children, siblings holding each other before fading, all crying ghostly tears that left no stain on the ground. She looked around, and saw one catch sight of her.

"Hail to you, Iris!" the man called, and another looked at her, beaming. "Thank you, hero!" She chimed in, followed by another. One by one, the spirits thanked and cheered her before flickering into the night, until only one sphere remained.

_"Iris!" _She smiled at the sphere. _"Thank you, Iris! I knew you could do it." It was changing now, growing, taking a female form. "Of course, I never should have doubted myself… or should I say, ourselves."_

"What…" Iris felt her eyes widen when the changed ended, and the ethereal woman grasped her hands and pulled them to her spectral heart.

_"At long last, Iris…. We are free. I can finally see the world in new eyes…" _the spirit of the girl Iris had seen hanging in a portrait on Queen Himiko's wall smiled, glittering ears spilling down the sides of her face. _"I can reincarnate… I am so proud to say that I share a soul with you." _Lady Ayame's tears hit the ground, leaving no mark as they did. _"Thank you… me." _She whispered, and Iris watched in disbelief as the spirit of Lady Ayame faded away, into her next life…

_Me. _Iris pinched her brow. "So wait, does that mean I technically just ensured my own existence…?" She shook her head. "I'm confused…"

"Ma cherie!" She turned around, and smiled as Waka ran over to her and lifted her up in the air. "Ma cherie, what are you doing away from the celebration? You should be rejoicing with the others!"

"You mean napping," Iris laughed as he kissed her cheek, "I'm exhausted!" She cringed a bit as his hand passed over a sore spot on her back, where there was a broken rib. "Ow… and healing. I don't think going out there when people are gonna be giving me congratulatory slaps on the back is a good idea…" Waka nodded.

"I understand, ma cherie," he said, starting for the palace. "But I'm afraid we do not have much time to rest on laurels… there is still much to be done, once you have recovered." He sighed, sadly. "Not least of which is figuring out how you're going to get home."

"Who said I wanted to go home?" Waka looked at her. "If there's still work to be done, I want to help."

He smiled."If that is what you wish, ma cherie, I will be happy to accept your help… and more importantly, your company." Iris smiled back, and gently kissed him, letting herself relax in his arms. Waka stopped walking and returned the kiss, and smiled when she pulled away. "…If you truly wish to stay…"

"Yeah yeah, I've read this line before. I love you too, Waka." His face brightened, and he laughed.

"And I thought I was the only one who could see the future!"

"Speaking of which, you never told me where you came from." Waka nodded, and started for the palace again.

"Where should I start?""The beginning. I want to hear all of it."

"Alright, ma cherie." He stepped into the palace, heading straight for the medical room. "Let me start with myself: I am Captain Ushiwaka of the Moon Tribe, a race of beings that are somewhat different from humans. Many years ago, I was the captain of the ship we need to look for – the Ark of Yamato…"

The End

* * *

_...Oh my gosh, is this the last chapter? It IS! Thank you all so much for follong Iris through this adventure, it's been a blast writing it. However, as fun it was, I am happy to declare How I Became Ayame complete! Thank you again, and happy reading!_


End file.
